Until Your Heart Breaks
by Livenow1234
Summary: Alfred was simply wanting to get away from his dad, but what he got was something much different. Something he never would have dreamed in his worst nightmares. Written by Unshadowed Heart and myself.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, this is just a little story Unshadowed Heart and myself have been working on together, and finally got to uploading the first chapter~! :3 I sure hope you all enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Ownership of these characters does not belong to us! :3_

_Warning: Sex...and a lot of sexy stuff! :D_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running around all night long! I told you to be home by ten, and I bloody meant it! Now, I told you after the last time, if you ever did that again, I was taking away all electronics for a week. So I hope you learn your bloody lesson from this!" Arthur was annoyed that his son could be so irresponsible, it irked him to no end. Where had he gone wrong while he was raising him?

"God, shut up, dad!" Alfred snapped back in response, cheeks flushed from his night at the club and the couple drinks he'd had (all illegally thanks to a nice fake ID). "You're being such a dick!"

"Alfred! Watch you language or I will wash your mouth out with soap; don't think you're too old for me to drag you into the bloody bathroom!" He glared at his son, just now noticing his distinct blushing, bloody hell... He was fuming now, his face red, "If you don't stop going to clubs and drinking, son, I am going to kick you out! I am not going to have a drunkard lying around my home!"

Alfred crossed his arms angrily. "Just shut up, dad! I can do whatever the fuck I want, I'm almost 18!" What was wrong with having a couple drinks and grinding some chicks? It wasn't like he was coming home trashed and shouting out crazy shit! Hell Arthur wouldn't have even noticed him come home if he hadn't waited up for him! "You can't kick me out if I just leave!"

Arthur was close to flipping his lid at this point, and the last comment was the last straw, "Al," he said, his eyes closed, and his face tight, "Get out. I don't care if you run around the block, or just stand out side for a while, but get the BLOODY HELL OUT!" he shouted the last few words, making sure that Alfred knew he was being serious. He needed some time to think, and cool down.

He was so confused right now.

"Fine! I'll leave then, and I'm not coming back!" Alfred then turned on his heels and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him and running off in a direction that was anywhere but his house. After a long time of running he stopped to catch his breath, finding himself...very, very lost. He was about to get out his phone and call someone when he saw a cop car pulling up around the corner and promptly freaked out. He found sanction in some nearby trees, not even bothering to just hide behind something, just running right into the forest.

Ivan smirked insanely as he saw the shadow of a shapely young boy rush into the woods. He had been waiting too long for this moment. Much...much too long. He rushed silently after the boy, treading carefully over twigs and leaves. He knew what he was doing. Oh, yes, and he was quite skilled at it as well.

The boy was still rushing through the pines, completely ignorant to the fact that he was being followed. As the boy began to slow down, Ivan followed suit, finding a place to watch him safely from behind a large tree a few feet away. The boy, whom even though at this point it was too dark to see, had blonde hair, which fell into his face when he leaned over slightly to catch his breath.

Ivan grinned, walking forwards very slowly, pulling out a pipe from his overcoat with practiced ease. Once he was close enough to almost touch the blonde, he swiftly pulled the other back against him by his hair, placing the pipe in a strangling fashion across his throat.

Alfred had slowed down to catch his breath, leaned over with his hands on his knees. He looked to his sides, grimacing as he found himself even more lost. Well, Arthur had a GPS in his phone, he'd be able to find him. Wait... Alfred patted his pocket and paled. His phone! He must have dropped it when- Alfred let out a sharp shriek of surprise as he felt something cold and hard pressing against his back and against his throat.

Ivan was still smiling wickedly "Come with me without a struggle, or I will make you come with me. I'd prefer the first one; less trouble for both of us, da?" he whispered with a heavy Russian accent in the shorter boys ear.

"What the fuck!" Alfred demanded, struggling despite his captor's demands. "Who the fuck are you, you fucking creeper, let me the fuck go! I'll scream!" He wasn't actually sure if anyone could hear him, but he was definitely going to try.

Ivan frowned, not particularly keen on the thought of the other screaming. It might ruin his plans. It was unlikely that they would be heard, but he wasn't about to take any chances. So they were going to have to do this the hard way. Ivan's smirk grew next to the blonde's ear, "I am your worst nightmare," with that, he shoved the blonde forwards, and brought his metal pipe down onto the back of the blonde head. He made sure not to use too much force; just enough to knock the other out, not kill him. No, he wanted to keep this one.

Alfred was just about to scream 'rape' or 'kidnap' or something along those lines when everything exploded in pain. He let out a weak cry before everything went dark and he saw everything fading around him. Not that he could see much anyway, it was almost two in the morning...

Ivan watched the limp boy lying on the ground for a moment, taking in the sight of the body before him. Oh, he was going to enjoy this way too much. He leaned over, and tossed the boy over his shoulder, heading even deeper into the woods, where hidden deep inside was his base. He couldn't really call it home, since he was rarely there; he spent most of his time outside since he'd gotten there. But he knew no one would find them there. They would be completely alone.

Alfred stirred and yawned, squirming in his bed. He hummed appreciatively and snuggled deeper into the sheets. It was so warm, usually it was super cold at home because Arthur was such a cheap ass with the heating. He rolled onto his back and stretched. "Man, Mattie," he said to his twin that was surely already up, "I had the weirdest dream last night," he laughed, rubbing his eyes childishly.

Ivan watched on from a nearby chair, as the blonde boy shifted in the bed, and said someone's name, before mentioning something about an odd dream last night. Ivan smiled, "Nyet, I'm afraid that wasn't a dream," he said, his voice bubbly and childish.

Alfred froze and looked over to the source of the voice. He screamed, backing up against the headboard, "wh-what the fuck, what the fucking fuck who the fuck are you!" Where the hell was he? Had he been kidnapped? Oh god, he'd been kidnapped!

Ivan grinned at the other's out right terror, and chuckled slightly, "Now, now, I see no reason for you get so worked up. I only kidnapped you, that does not mean I am going to kill you...unless you do not do as I say," he smiled at the blonde gleefully.

Alfred started breathing harder, immediately slapping both hands over his mouth when he heard the threat. After a moment he whispered behind his hands, "wh-who are you? What do you want with me?"

Ivan stood up, and slowly made his way over to the smaller, stopping next to the bad to merely watch as the other stared at him, "First, you will tell me your name, and then I shall answer your questions. That's more fair, da?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Alfred tried to shrink and move away from the larger man, still holding his hands over his mouth. He shook his head, eyes watering. If he told this bastard his name he could find out anything about him! "N-no," he stammered, shivering a little.

Ivan's face immediately darkened, and an aura of anger could almost be seen coming from him, "I do not believe I heard you right...would you like to say that again?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly, and shifting his hand to reach into his undercoat and pull out just enough of his metal pipe that it was obviously visible.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Alfred!" he blurted, trembling harder. He gasped and covered his mouth again. After a few more moments of trembling he still felt curious. "Wh-what do you want from me?"

Ivan smiled, his face back to normal again, and the dark aura fading. "You ask what I want from you? Well, Alfred, I want your body, your soul and your heart...I will break you, and I will make you mine," he leaned in very close to blonde haired boy, admiring the beautiful blue eyes up close, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me," he said, his eyes only half way open as he watched for the other's reaction contently.

Eyes widening, Alfred quickly shoved the man away. "Y-you fucking freak! What the fuck does that mean?" Oh god, did that mean he was going to be raped? Oh god...oh god, oh god, he was going to be like one of those anime chicks in hentai (and no he totally never watched hentai, that was first fucked up guys who couldn't get dates)!

Ivan was slightly surprised by the force behind the shove, but paid no mind to it, quickly plunging into action. In on swift movement he was on top of the teen, pinning the blonde haired boy's hands above his head, and leaned down next to Alfred's ear "It means, my dear Alfred, that I am going to fuck you, whether you like it or not, and then I am going to make you love me until your heart breaks in half," he whispered in a seductive tone, enjoying the feel of the small body beneath him.

Alfred yelped as he was pushed down so suddenly. He trembled, lip quivering as the Russian's words reached his ears. "Y-y-you..." He didn't know what to do. Should he scream? Should he kick him? What the fuck was he supposed to do? "Y-you fucking fag!" he shouted angrily. His eyes went wide. Oh god, had he really just said that? Oh fuck...now his ass was as good as raped.

Ivan flinched when the word escaped the teens mouth. The one word he hated hearing so much. But then again, what did I expect, the boy wasn't not gay...at least he didn't think he was, so of course he would say that. Ivan chuckled slightly at his thought, and then returned his attention to the lithe body trapped beneath him. He lowered his face down close enough that he could feel the heat coming from Alfred's cheeks, "Now, now, do not be so foul. It does not suit your pretty face," he said in a silky sweet tone, chuckling again, "you should save that for when I am fucking you into the mattress," he sneered, a large hand snaking down to the hem of Alfred's shirt, and crawling its way back up his tight stomach and chest, enjoying the soft heat.

Alfred let out another sharp screech of terror and surprise. He quickly shoved away the hand trying to molest him. "K-keep your hands to yourself!" he snapped angrily, pushing on the man's chest forcefully. He couldn't be raped! He was a goddamn hero, if he got raped then how the fuck was he supposed to conquer the villain! Which happened to be a man bigger than him in more ways than one...

Ivan shook his head, barely throttled by the smaller boys attempts to remove him, "Do not even try to rebuke me," he began, using one of his hands to pin both of Alfred's above his head. Ivan was already hard from all of this fighting, and he was perfectly aware of the fact that Alfred knew he was aroused. And he knew Alfred was surely horrified by his girth, "fighting back will only make it worse for you," he said, letting his free hand roam back up Alfred's shirt.

"N-no! Stop it you fucking asshole!" Alfred demanded, squirming and struggling. He tried to kick violently, hoping to hit the man in the nuts or something, or at least drive him away somehow. For fuck's sake, he was a seasoned football player and he couldn't kick off a guy at most two hundred pounds? Fuck, Alfred himself was nearly 180!

Ivan was starting to grow annoyed with Alfred's continuous attempts to kick him, "Alfred, try to kick me one more time, and I will cut off your thumb," Ivan warned a dark malicious glint in his eyes, "I am sure that is something you'd enjoy keeping, da?" he asked the question, knowing all too well the answer he would get.

Alfred gulped and went rigid, stilling his violent movements. He rather enjoyed all his limbs and appendages, he didn't want to lose any of them. "Wh-why are you doing this?" His dad didn't have enough money for a ransom or anything...

Ivan smiled, "I only have one reason," he began, leaning forwards slightly, turning his head so his lips brushed up against Alfred's' ear as he spoke, "Because I want," he licked the blondes ear sensually, "you."

Alfred shuddered. "What? N-no, stop it!" he demanded, struggling again, harder this time. "J-just, please stop, I'll do whatever you want, just- just please don't rape me or anything, please!" His voice was reaching a high note of hysteria, whimpering and trying to curl up in a ball to protect himself.

Ivan couldn't help letting himself laugh a bit at those words, "and you consider yourself a hero? What kind of hero would react in such a way, hmm?" Ivan could feel Alfred trying to curl up beneath him, but pressed him harder into the bed, "I have been watching you, Alfred. For a while now, I have been watching and waiting," Ivan said in a mere whisper, "I know much more about you than you think," he said, grinning, "I will use it to my advantage in this little game," he hummed out, "and if there is one thing I know better than anything," he trailed his free hand up to Alfred's head, to grasp onto the stray hair that stuck stubbornly up from his head. He had watched Alfred on more than one occasion through his window, using this piece of hair as extra stimulation while he was getting himself off, "is that it is not rape if you want it,"

Alfred let out a sharp gasp and squirmed. His cowlick had always had some sort of erotic stimulation for him, he never cared to figure out why (because, fuck, it was cool!). "Oh god, no!" he moaned, squirming harder beneath the man. "Y-you fuckin' stalker I- ahhn," Alfred let out a cute little mewl of surprise and pleasure.

Ivan laughed from deep in his throat, "Hmm...I suppose you could call it stalking...but I like to call it interest. You highly interest me, do you know that, Alfred?" he asked, feeling himself get even harder when Alfred mewled in pleasure and displayed a particularly delectable look on his face. He tugged on the hair a little bit, watching for a reaction.

Alfred whimpered and shivered. "D-don't touch that!" he shouted, bottom lip trembling as his voice quivered. "Y-y-you fucking p-pedo stalker..." Alfred mewled again and squirmed, hating himself for how his pants tightened with his rising cock. "Stop it, stop it, please," he begged, jaw clenching tightly.

Ivan ignored the insult, and smiled as he felt the bulge in the smaller boys pants. Ivan pulled his hand away from the hair, "Da, if that is what you want," he moved the hand slowly down to the rise in the fabric of the boys pants, "but then I will go down here," he unsnapped and unzipped the pants easily, pulling them down just enough so that he could teasingly nudge the arousal through the fabric of the blondes boxers.

Alfred shivered, biting his lip in order to keep from making noise. He refused to fulfill this bastard's sick fantasies. His hips twitched up into his captor's hand, beginning to shake slightly from resisting the urge to buck up and give in. But fuck no! He refused, he didn't want this! It was rape and it was wrong and he was going to kick some ass when he had the chance.

"Do not think I can not read you like a book, Alfred," Ivan said calmly, as he drug a finger along the length of Alfred's cock through the thin layer of cotton, "You want this, and you know you do," he said, leaning forward to bite on Alfred's neck, just hard enough to bruise, and then suck and lick on it.

Alfred shook his head, whimpering and trying to free his hands. "N-no, you're m-making me hard, I don't want this!" Despite his words, his traitorous body decided it was a totally good idea to thrust up into that teasing hand. "Ahh...st-stop, please," he whimpered, trembling harder. He moaned, lips parting in an 'o' shape as the Russian's hand traced his cock through his underwear.

"Nyet, I will never stop," Ivan said, satisfied when Alfred thrust up into his hand. He moved to the other side of Alfred's neck to leave another mark, all the while using his hand to slowly pull down the blondes boxers, exposing the pulsing hard on. "Hmm, you are getting so hard from this, Alfred," he said, engulfing the head of the cock in the palm of his hand, and slowly moving up and down.

Alfred let out a little gasp followed by a desperate mewl. He wasn't a stranger to a hand on his cock, his own hand frequented there quite a bit when he couldn't find a chick to bone at parties, but the big, cold hand stroking him now was...was...for lack of better words, good. "Ahhn...n-nooo, ah...mmmn~"

Ivan laughed to himself as Alfred's face knotted up in pleasure, "Hmm...I do not believe no is the word you are looking for." Ivan sped up just a bit, watching Alfred's flushed face.

Alfred shook his head, mouth falling open as he shuddered and reached climax, much to his utter embarrassment. He blushed red and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the man above him. It was far too embarrassing.

Ivan frowned, quickly wiping the cum that was on him hand onto the bed sheets. He used his now clean hand to turn Alfred's face towards him, and hold it there. "Alfred, from now on, you will look at me when you cum, unless you wish to lose a finger...or two," he said, looking into blue eyes, "Do you understand?" the question only had one answer.

Tears welled up in Alfred's eyes, whimpering but nodding, mostly out of fear. "Wh-why're you doing this to me?" he whimpered quietly, bottom lip trembling. He didn't like this, he wanted to go home. Having his father yell at him was so much better than being raped.

Ivan wiped away the tears with his hand, "I told you this already," he said, loosening his grip on Alfred's hands that were pinned above his head. He knew right after an orgasm Alfred would not be in any condition to attack. "I want to break every part of you," He kissed one of the bruises on Alfred's neck, "And make you mine."

Alfred didn't try to fight back, breathing harder from his orgasm. "B-but...but why?" he asked, pulling his arms down, mostly just to pull his shirt over his vital regions and shield them from the Russian's view as best he could.

The Russian man stood, shaking his platinum blonde hair, and making his way over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He sighed as he walked, "Well, other than for your body, and strong will..." Ivan opened the cabinet, pulling out a few things that he needed, "I do not really know," he began to saunter back over to the bed.

"What...what are you getting?" Alfred struggled to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows. Wasn't molesting him and humiliating him by making him cum enough? "Please...n-no more, can I just go home? I promise I won't tell anyone about this!"

Ivan looked up from the objects he had in his hands "You are certainly diluted if you actually think you are going to leave...ever. Where ever I go, you will come with me," Ivan glared at him, "And if that is by force, then so be it," he finished, placing a bottle of lube, a gag, and rope on the side of the bed.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw the items being placed on the bed. He began shaking, realizing this was actually going to happen to him. He sat up completely, but instead of doing the sane thing and running he grasped at his captor's coat. "P-please," he begged shakily, a few tears escaping him. "D-d-don't do this, please," he could barely get anything else out, his entire body shaking now.

Ivan peered down at Alfred clinging to his coat through the bottom of his eyes. A large smile slowly grew on his chilling face, "No amount of begging will help you escape your fate, my dear. Even if you manage to delay it, it will happen, in one fashion or another," he brought a gloved hand up to Alfred's leaking eyes, again brushing them away. He let his hand linger on the warm face, "I will have you," the evil words came out covered in a sickly sweet veil from the Russians lips. His hand moved to the back of Alfred's head, and he pushed his lips onto Alfred's soft pink ones.

Alfred gasped as he was kissed, pushing weakly against the Russian. He shivered, finding it hard to fight back in his muddled state. "Then...then at least don't hurt me...please," he begged, still clutching at the man's coat.

Ivan marveled at Alfred's begging face. It was a sight to behold. After a few short seconds of soaking in the blonde's submissive display, he chuckled, "Since you asked so nicely, I shall see what I can do," he declared finally, "but, I can not make any promises; after all, seeing your face twist in pain and pleasure is part of the fun for me," Ivan finished, pushing Alfred back down onto the bed slowly.

Alfred grit his teeth together and tried to quell his shaking. "J-just get it over with..." He wasn't a virgin the normal way, but he knew how men did it together and he had a feeling his ass would be quite sore following the act.

Ivan removed his coat, revealing a plain white shirt and pants, and then commenced to straddle Alfred. He decided to, for now, leave the rope for when he actually needed it. he instead grabbed the bottle of lube, and coated his finger in it, using his other hand to spread Alfred's legs. Once his fingers were coated, he leaned forward slightly, and pushed his index finger slowly into Alfred's tight hole.

Alfred let out a little gasp, cheeks going red as he realized it was from pleasure. "Ahh...wh-what are you doing to me?" he asked shakily, more wondering why it felt slightly good compared to how he imagined it being (veryveryverybad). He'd never thought it very straight to play with his ass, so he'd never bothered to see what it felt like shoving something up there.

Ivan smirked, pulling his finger back, and then pushing it back in again, enjoying the flushed look on the youngers' face, "You are a slut, hmmm?" he whispered haughtily into Alfred's ear, then bit it slightly.

"N-no!" Alfred whimpered, squirming and unconsciously spreading his legs for his captor. "I-I'm not," he retorted, gasping again as he felt that thick finger pumping in and out of him. "A-ahhn...mmnn..."

"I believe you are, Alfred," Ivan began, deciding to use his second finger now as well, "At least, for me you are acting like one," he finished.

"N-no, I'm not," Alfred whimpered, moaned and shuddering at the feeling of his muscles being stretched. Why was this feeling so good? It made his cock twitch and his insides tingle pleasantly.

Ivan smiled wickedly, grabbing onto Alfred's hard cock, "Then what is this, hmmm?" he asked in a sing-song voice, continuing his ministrations in Alfred's ass.

Alfred bucked up into the hand on his member, whining as it meant the fingers leaving him, forcing him to fuck himself down on the fingers invading him and thrust into the hand molesting him alternatively.

Ivan giggled slightly, entering a third finger into that tight ass, and scissoring it to loosen it up, "Oh Alfred, this makes it pretty obvious, does it not?" he asked yet another question with only one real answer.

Alfred mewled desperately and shook his head, whimpering. "No...I-I'm not...ohh~" Alfred's eyes fluttered shut and his hips twitched upwards. "Ahn...mmn~"

"Yes, Alfred, you are," he pulled his fingers out finally, and removed his hand from Alfred's cock, which was now covered with pre-cum. He pulled down his own pants and underwear enough to reveal his now rock hard member. This was really turning him on. He again grabbed for the lube, popping it open once again to cover his length with the gooey substance, and then threw it to the side, pulling Alfred's own pants completely off of him. He then spread Alfred's legs wider, and positioned himself in between them, his erect cock poking Alfred's hole, "You are my slut," with those last words, he thrust himself quickly all the way in that tight, engulfing warmth.

Alfred was about to let out a protest when he was filled so suddenly, sending him into a fit of spasms and emit a sharp cry of pain mixed pleasure. Tears slid down his cheeks. He was huge! He was long and thick and filled him up all the way to the brim! He could feel his muscles spread out to accommodate his captor's large cock painfully far.

Ivan let a small moan of pleasure as the body underneath him seemed to stretch, and warm around his cock. It was an amazing feeling, and he wanted more. Pulling out to the tip, he plunged all the way back in, beginning a steady pace. He leaned forward towards Alfred's face and kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue invading the other's cavern.

Alfred's mouth fell open on its own accord, allowing his captor entrance to his mouth as his body was wracked with spasms and rough shudders that made him arch his back from the mix of pain and pleasure. Alfred could feel something wet trickling between his legs and whimpered, knowing it was blood.

Ivan began to thrust a tad faster as he explored every corridor or Alfred's willing mouth. He felt the wetness of what was most certainly blood coming from Alfred, but ignored it, knowing that for now, Alfred would feel no immediate pain from it.

Alfred's hands made their way onto his captor's shoulders, nails digging into his skin and legs easily wrapping around his waist. "Tell me your name," he demanded as he panted and mewled. After a moment of silence he demanded again, "tell me your fucking name you bastard so I can scream it!"

Ivan snapped out of his daze, and grinned eerily, "Ivan...it is…Ivan," he was surprised that he had actually just told Alfred his name, but for some reason, it had just come out.

Shivering, Alfred clawed desperately at Ivan's back. "Fuck! Ahhn, y-your cock is huge," he moaned, bucking his hips down to meet his captor's thrusts. "Oh fuck, Ivan...oh god yes, fuck my ass!" he demanded, panting and drooling at this point.

Ivan laughed a bit at Alfred's enthusiasm. He sped up even more, burying himself deeper and deeper inside the sticky, sweaty body beneath him with each thrust.

Alfred let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he came, eyes rolling back in his head and going completely limp. He trembled as Ivan continued fucking him, whimpering at how his oversensitive ass was continuing to be stimulated.

Ivan continued to thrust into the limp body beneath him, searching for his own release. He quickly found it when Alfred clenched around him once more, creamy pink liquid oozing out around Ivan's now limp cock. He pulled out of Alfred's ass and looked down at the bed, which was now a mess of cum and blood.

Alfred whimpered at the feeling of being filled with cum. He awkwardly shifted his weight, the sticky, slick feeling between his legs unchanging. He reached up to his face, finding tears he hadn't even known he'd been crying and quickly covered his face, rolling onto his side into a ball. He couldn't believe himself. He was terrible. What sort of fucked up ass-slut kidnap victim enjoyed being raped?

Ivan looked at the form curled into a ball on the dirtied bed. He pulled his pants back up, and leaned forward to pick up Alfred bridal style. With that, he headed towards the door of the cabin.

Alfred tensed up as he was picked up. He clutched at Ivan's shirt to avoid falling, but still voiced his question, "What...what are we doing now?" Nothing humiliating he hoped. He didn't want anything bad to happen. What had he done to deserve this?

Ivan looked down at Alfred's face, smiling, "I am giving you a bath," he said as they walked outside into the warm noon sun, "I do not want you to get infected because you are dirty," he explained as he walked in the direction he knew there was a small fresh water creek, "That would be a pity, now wouldn't it?" he asked.

Alfred cringed under the sunlight. How long had he been out and stuck there? It had been in the middle of the night before... Alfred then realized he was naked in the arms of a man who had raped him. He paled, hoping no one would see them. He didn't care if it meant freedom, it also meant even more humiliation. "Th-then don't you have, like, a shower or something? Why do we have to be outside?"

Ivan furrowed his brows, "Well. that cabin is much too small to fit a bathroom in. But they say natural is always better," Ivan turned and smiled at Alfred again, "And in addition, this means I can bathe with you, since I have to be sure you will not try to escape. Although, even if you did, we are at least two hours away from and type of civilization, so it really would not matter," he explained in detail to Alfred, making sure that he understood all of this, "And that is just by car!" he added happily.

Shocked, Alfred took a few calming breaths and nodded. "Wait...then how did you get there so fast in the middle of the night, carrying me? I didn't see a car outside the cabin thing or whatever..." Alfred was a big boy, he had a lot of muscle and weight. He would have slowed walking quite a lot. Then again, Ivan was carrying him rather easily right then...

"Do not underestimate my strength, my dear," he said, as they came upon the creek finally, "I have climbed mountains carrying over half my body weight, and in the snow, I might add, and still managed to keep a steady, quick pace," he sat Alfred down on the edge of the bubbling water, and pulled off all of his clothes, getting into the water which came up to his belly. He waded over to Alfred, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Hands above your head," he commanded simply.

Alfred sighed and lifted his arms, shivering when the cold seeped around him without the barrier of his shirt. "'S cold..." he grumbled pitifully, rubbing his arms to warm himself.

Ivan picked the boy up and turned him so he held the boy's tan back was flush to his chest. He brought his hands around the other's sides, keeping Alfred steady, while beginning to clean the dried up cum off of his legs under the water.

Alfred shivered, squirming in Ivan's lap uncomfortably. He could feel his soft cock pressing up against his behind and much to his terror he found it was amazingly huge even when flaccid. He whimpered, leaning back against his captor's chest as his tender flesh was rubbed and cleaned.

Ivan then proceeded to rub up, gently cleaning off the blood from Alfred's entrance. He relished the contact of the soft skin on his bare hands.

Alfred mewled as his hole was rubbed, much to his embarrassment. He squirmed and shook, trying not to find any obscene pleasure in the act. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Why was he suddenly so sensitive? Fuck, why was his ass sensitive anyway?

Ivan giggled at Alfred's reaction, and continued to prod and pry at the area, despite the fact that it was already cleaned.

Alfred whimpered and squirmed in his captor's lap, mewling as his entrance was played with. "I-I'm clean, stop it," he begged, moaning and shivering. He whined in distress, feeling Ivan's cock rubbing against him from behind once more.

"This is a real turn on for you, isn't it, Alfred?" he asked from right behind Alfred, continuing his teasing despite the blonde's protests.

"N-no, it i-i-isn't," Alfred whimpered, spreading his legs unconsciously for his captor. "I-I'm not...not like that" Alfred shifted, moaning as he ended up rubbing himself against Ivan's soft cock.

Ivan felt himself harden once again when Alfred began to rub back against him. He grinned, his other hand coming up to turn Alfred's head to the side so that they could kiss just as Ivan let his finger enter Alfred's tight ring of muscle.

Alfred gasped, the noise stifled by his captor's mouth. He mewled, shivering and bucking down against Ivan's invading finger, whimpering. He didn't know why he didn't push the bastard away or bite his tongue or something... It...felt good to be kissed like that.

Ivan smirked into the kiss, his finger sliding in and out of Alfred's ass, the only source of lubrication being the water flowing around them. He let his tongue and fingers work their magic, loving the little noises that periodically came from Alfred's mouth if they broke away slightly.

Alfred reached up and took a hold of Ivan's face, pushing him away to take a gasp of air. The small breaks in between kisses hadn't been enough for him. He took a moment to study his captor. Ashen blond hair with deep violet eyes and a strong Russian nose; not bad looking, not a super model's face either... He gasped as he felt something being prodded inside him that made him see stars and cry out.

Ivan chuckled, knowing he'd found that special spot. He continued, now using two fingers, "Alfred, you can not say you are not a slut when you are practically fucking yourself on my fingers," he taunted, the hand that had previously been holding Alfred's face hovered towards Alfred's quickly growing erection.

"No..." Alfred gasped, mewling at the feeling of Ivan's hard shaft rubbing against the cleft of his ass. He whimpered, hips rocking down on the fingers inside him...but it wasn't enough. "C-can...you..." He was too embarrassed and ashamed to ask for what he wanted, because he wasn't supposed to want it.

Ivan chuckled darkly "Can I do what, Alfred?" He asked in his deep, and thickly accented voice, "I don't know if you don't tell me~" Ivan teased.

"C-can you... G-get your fucking fingers out of me," he mumbled furiously, figuring conveying anger would be easier for him.

Ivan frowned, "Nyet. In fact, maybe I should put something else in side you," he said, his breath hitting the back of Alfred's neck, "Something much, much bigger," he said, the free hand which had been hovering near Alfred's cock moving up to that pesky strand of hair on the top of Alfred's head.

Alfred whimpered, leaning into the touch at his cowlick, embarrassed to say that that was exactly what he had been wanting to ask for. He decided to keep his mouth shut, finding it much less humiliating.

Ivan hummed slightly as he removed his fingers from Alfred's ass. He was already slightly stretched from last time, so that should be enough preparation. He looked at Alfred's flushed face, and smiled, "I suppose I will ask your opinion this time; doggy style, or military style; your choice,"

Alfred's cheeks burned. He didn't particularly want to change the position they were in. He didn't want to have to look at the man. "R-reverse cowgirl," he muttered despite the fact that that wasn't among his choices.

Ivan's eyes widened, but then he smiled. He leaned back, "Alright then," he said, lifting Alfred's hips up slightly and then eased his cock slowly into Alfred's ass until it was in all the way to the hilt,

"Now," he began, "How do you say... Ride'm, cowgirl?" he felt unsure with his words, but he knew this comment would irk the other, which made it all the more reason to use it.

Alfred's cheeks burned with humiliation. "A-at least say cowboy instead..." he mumbled, moaning and eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling that overtook him with penetration. He rocked his hips for delicious friction, mewling as he managed to brush up against that one spot. At least with this position he could take some control... Alfred leaned back, placing his hands on Ivan's chest for leverage and rolling his hips down.

Ivan moaned slightly at the tight warmth that engulfed him with every downward thrust Alfred gave. He continued to play with Alfred's little stray hair, knowing it would make it even more amazing for both of them.

Alfred mewled, bucking and thrusting downwards as Ivan played with his cowlick. He whimpered, tongue hanging out as he panted, muscles clenching and spasming around the large member inside him. "Oh god..." A little drool escaped him, making it even more embarrassing.

Ivan bit, nipped and sucked on Alfred's neck and shoulders, loving the way the lithe body ate his whole length with such a tight, warm grip.

"Ahhn...n-no, please, no hickeys..." Alfred whimpered, desperately rocking against Ivan's cock to gain more friction and some relief. He blushed with embarrassment at how eager he sounded. He didn't want to sound eager...he didn't want to sound like anything but disgusted!

"I will mark you where ever I wish to," Ivan growled in a demanding tone against Alfred's neck, "Your body is mine now, I shall do to it as I see fit," he said, moving the hand that had been lingering on Alfred's hip bone to grab onto to his hard cock, and slowly begin to pump it.

Alfred whimpered, bucking into the hand on his cock. "I-I...I don't want...want to belong to anyone... Please don't say things like that..." His lips parted in a small 'o' shape as he managed to move so that Ivan struck that one spot inside him spot on.

"Alfred, my darling," he whispered between moans, "I own you," he whispered, his voice cold, and chilling to the bone, "You. Are. Mine," he said, making a point to thrust particularly hard into Alfred.

Alfred cried out and reached his climax, going limp on top of his captor. He moaned, eyes rolling back in his head at how Ivan's cock continued to throb and pulse inside of him, making him twitch and shake from the pleasure.

Ivan came shortly after Alfred, the cum flowing into the clear water as he pulled out. He sat down on a small ledge just beneath the water, and pulled up Alfred's body so that he was lying across Ivan's legs, his head and torso cradled in Ivan's strong arms. He looked down at the beautiful sky blue eyes which looked rather tired. He giggled, "You look too cute!"

Alfred groaned, grimacing and pushing at Ivan's chest. "P-please...no more, my ass hurts..." he whimpered, squirming in his captor's grasp. "I-I can't take anymore, i-it's too big," Alfred stammered, eyes watering and body shaking as he started to cry. He was so ashamed of himself...

Ivan giggled, "Silly, do not cry, I am not going to push you past you limits," He said, picking up Alfred in his arms again, and walking out of the creek. He sat Alfred down in a patch of grass and put Alfred's shirt back on him. "That would not be any fun at all!" he said, putting back on his own clothes quickly before picking Alfred back up again and heading back to the cabin for them to take some well needed rest.

_A/N: Please review! _

_A note from Unshadowed Heart: Reviews feed Shadow's amazing tentacle monster and motivate her to write faster~ ...But they mostly feed the tentacle monster. So review or the tentacle monster will rape you. And if you want it to, if you don't review then it won't._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is chapter 2, y'all~! Ushadowed Heart and I have lots of fun making these ;3 _

_Discalimer: WE DON'T OWN HETALIA~!_

_Warning: Sex, as always~! ^o^_

Ivan giggled, "silly, don't cry, I'm not going to push you past you limits," he said, picking up Alfred in his arms again, and walking out of the creek. He sat Alfred down in a patch of grass, and put Alfred's shirt back on him, "That wouldn't be any fun at all!" he said, putting back on his own clothes quickly before picking Alfred back up again, and heading back to the cabin to take some well deserved rest.

Alfred relaxed as he was set back on the bed, sighing. He was still shaking slightly and his ass burned from penetration- or maybe it was the need _for_ penetration, he didn't know... He shifted awkwardly and covered his privates with his shirt as best he could. "C-can I have my pants back?"

"You may have the underwear, but I need to wash the pants, they have been soiled rather badly," Ivan said, handing Alfred his underwear.

Alfred swallowed thickly and nodded, taking his underwear and pulling them on, thankful for being able to cover himself. "Thank you," he mumbled, sitting on his knees and looking down into his lap. "What...what else am I allowed to do here other than getting my ass fucked...?"

"Well..." Ivan scratched his chin. "We have a few games, but most of them are strategical, and I don't know if an idiot like you could really pose as a challenge for me," Ivan said, knowing specifically that Alfred would be pissed by this statement, but not really caring either way.

Alfred bristled angrily. "H-hey! I-I'm not an idiot!" He got Bs in all his classes and everything, he wasn't an idiot! He was average!

Ivan looked amused. "Oh really? Would you like to try to prove that?" he asked, an ashen eyebrow raised.

Alfred looked away, still angry. He wasn't one for strategic games, they made it hard for him to think afterwards... "I don't need to prove myself to a rapist," he snapped, crossing his arms huffily.

Ivan chuckled, moving closer to the pouting American boy, "I told you already," he kissed the boy on his forehead, "it's not rape if you want it," he said, moving away to clean up a bit.

Alfred shoved the man away, turning to sit and look away from where Ivan was. He didn't want to have to look at the bastard, that was just what he wanted and he'd be damned to all hell if he did anything that this bastard wanted!

Ivan chuckled, and shook his head. That boy was just too amusing.

After a few moments of angrily staring away from wherever the fuck Ivan was, Alfred curiously looked over his shoulder, boredom overriding anger

Ivan was in the corner, hanging Alfred's pants, which he had just washed in a small tub of water he had gotten earlier, on a bar jutting out from the cabin wall. He then made his way back over to Alfred and sat down on the bed, "I am guessing you are getting hungry, da?" Ivan asked, giving a questioning look, "You usually eat like a pig, and you have not eaten in almost twelve hours!"

Alfred's cheeks went red. "What! I don't eat like a pig!" He was hungry though... "A-are you calling me fat?" his voice reached a slightly hysterical note, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. He wasn't fat! Was he? No, Arthur was always saying muscle weighed more than fat, and he was mostly muscle! Did Ivan think he was fat? Why did he care if Ivan thought he was fat? Why did Ivan care if he thought he was fat? ...Why did he care if Ivan cared if he thought he was fat?

Ivan chuckled, "Hmmm...perhaps just a little..." then he laughed, "I can not believe you think you are fat! That is so stupid!" he shook his ashen hair, and grabbed for Alfred's sides, pulling him closer, "Hmmm...nyet, you are quite sculpted!" he said, feeling around Alfred's abdomen.

Alfred froze up a bit, cheeks going pink from the compliment. "Sh-shut up...don't touch me." He put his hands over Ivan's wrists but didn't push them away.

Ivan laughed again, pulling Alfred into his lap. "But I've already touched you in many places, and you let me, so why is this any different?" he asked, eyeing Alfred curiously.

Alfred squirmed uncomfortably in Ivan's lap. "Shut up..." he muttered, looking down. He didn't want to answer the questions he himself didn't even have a clear answer to. "Just...just stop touching me." Despite his words his traitorous body was responding so positively to Ivan's touches, much to his chagrin.

Ivan smiled and brought his arms around Alfred's mid section, effectively locking him in place, and placed his chin on Alfred's shoulder, "You don't know, do you?" he taunted quietly.

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled, shaking slightly in Ivan's grasp. It felt almost good to have someone's arms around him. He didn't particularly like whose arms at that exact moment, but it did feel...nice. Nice to be held.

Ivan pulled himself and Alfred onto the bed, so that he could lean against the head-board. Alfred was now stuck between his legs, his lean back still pressed up against Ivan's large chest, "You do not know, and that scares you, da?" again, Ivan knew he was asking pointless questions, but it was interesting to see Alfred's reactions.

"Stop asking stupid questions you jerk..." Alfred snapped. He shifted to get comfortable, not liking at all that his captor was so much bigger than him (in more ways than one).

Ivan tightened his hold on Alfred, ignoring his snide comment. "You are actually quite small, Alfred." He grinned. "At least compared to me," he said, taking one of Alfred's hands, "see, even your hands are tiny compared to mine." He then turned his head slightly to whisper in Alfred's ear, "which explains why it feels so much better when I give you a hand job as compared to you doing it yourself," he breathed out.

Alfred's cheeks flushed red. "Don't...d-don't say that sort of thing. My hand feels totally better than yours." He was lying, oh god was he lying... But he wasn't about to admit it, not in a million years. That would just be far too embarrassing and humiliating for him.

Ivan snickered, "is that so~?" he got even closer to his ear, "then why is it that you not only make a large variety of cute noises, and make beautiful flushed faces when I do it to you, while when you do it to yourself, you barely react at all?" he asked, finding the blushing mess before him rather amusing.

"I said stop asking stupid questions," Alfred grumbled, trying hard to quell his blushing. He didn't want to give this bastard that much pleasure. "I just...know how to get it done faster, 's all..." He looked down, avoiding Ivan's seeking gaze. "...Wait, how do you know how I react when I'm jacking off?" He hadn't done so while in Ivan's presence, so how the fuck did he know...?

Ivan giggled in an insane manner. "You are not always exactly careful about closing your window and blinds sometimes," he explained.

Alfred's cheeks went red and he looked up at the Russian. "Y-you watch me...?" He lived on the fucking second floor, how could someone watch him? That was why he never closed the window or the blinds. Had Ivan been coming into his room or something? Alfred started to freak out a little, pushing away from the Russian.

Ivan giggled again, pulling Alfred back, "Da. You are rather stupid if you have never noticed the huge tree near your window. It makes for a nice place to sit," he mused.

"I-I noticed it..." He had just never thought anyone would climb it and watch him jack off from his window. Couldn't he ever have peace in his life? It was already hard enough getting his father's trust so that he could actually lock the door!

Ivan made a 'hmmm' noise before nuzzling into Alfred's neck a bit. It was warm, and it felt nice.

Alfred shied away from Ivan's affection, not liking it at all. "Stop that," he muttered, squirming. "First you were all 'gonna fuck you forever' and now you're so snuggly all of the sudden..."

"You have caught me in a 'snuggly' mood, enjoy it while it lasts," Ivan said, kissing Alfred's neck a couple of times.

Alfred didn't want to enjoy anything this guy was giving him. He cringed as his neck was kissed, trying to pull away.

Ivan growled a bit at Alfred's failed attempts to escape his arms, "Stop that. Now," Ivan made it clear in his tone of voice that this command, if not followed, would come with consequences.

"Yeah, and what're you gonna do to me if I don't?" To prove his point, Alfred struggled even more, trying to pry Ivan's arms away from his middle to free himself from his grip.

Ivan's eyes flashed in anger, and in no time flat he had Alfred pushed against the bed sheets, hands held in place above his head, and the long tan legs stuck under Ivan's own clothed legs. Ivan used his other hand to pull Alfred's head back by his hair. "Would you like to find out?" he growled against Alfred's exposed neck.

Alfred yelped in surprise, ceasing his struggles. Well, now he knew there was a line that he shouldn't be crossing. He wasn't allowed much room to push. "N-no...no, I'm sorry, I'll stop," he murmured into the sheets, shaking a little from the force of being pushed down.

Ivan nodded, "Good," he said, and he pulled himself off of the surprised teen, climbing off the bed, and walking towards another corner of the room where a freezer box sat.

Slowly, Alfred sat up, legs at either side of him with his hand palms down on the bed. "What are you doing now?" he asked curiously, hoping Ivan was going to make food or something.

Ivan opened the freezer box and dug around a bit, "I am going to cook some meat," Ivan said, pulling out a few pork-chops and declaring 'Ah-hah!'

"Umm...could you make me burgers or something? Or go out and get McDonald's, that would be awesome." It would also allow Alfred some time to escape since as Ivan had said, it took hours to get to civilization. ...Then again, fuck, McDonald's, man. He could really use some of that since he had been having such a hard time...

Ivan giggled, leaning over to reach behind the freezer box he pulled out a warm bag with a golden 'M' on it, "I do believe this heart attack in a bag is what you are speaking of, da?" Ivan asked, waving it in the air a bit.

Alfred practically drooled. "Yeah!" He hoped he didn't have to do anything in return to get it, because fuck, McDonald's. He was entitled to that shit! It was his lifeblood and no fucking commie ass rapist was going to keep it from him. And hopefully Ivan had been watching him long enough to know what he loved (everything).

Ivan smirked, "Ah ah~" he shook a finger at Alfred, "First, I have a little favor I'd like you to do," Ivan said, a playful glint in his eye.

Alfred leaned back, looking apprehensive. "...What?" Fuck, he had to actually do something to get his food... That was just wrong! Still, it was fucking McDonald's, he'd do almost anything for that shit!

Ivan smirked, "You have to give me a blow job," he said simply, waiting for Alfred's reaction. He knew that Alfred would do anything for this stuff, even if he didn't want to. Although why he would do anything for the stupid grease filled shit was beyond Ivan.

Alfred looked almost appalled at the idea, a look of disgust then crossing his features. After a few moments he shifted his weight awkwardly. "Well...what did you get, first? Cause I'm not putting out for the crappy stuff!" Psh, as if McDonald's could ever be crappy...

Ivan looked at the bag. "Well, most of it consists of burgers, but I have a good three or four bags full of other stuff," Ivan said, looking over his shoulder at the bags, and then back at Alfred.

Alfred swallowed thickly and bit his bottom lip. "O-okay," he finally said, putting his hands in his lap. Did this make him a whore, putting out for a meal? "I'll do it..." Well, if it was more than one bag, that was good at least.

Ivan smiled at his small victory. Picking up these bags of food was a good idea. He sat the food back down and walked back over to the bed. He laid down on his back, and looked at Alfred expectantly, waiting for him to do all the work.

Alfred blushed angrily, hastily undoing Ivan's pants. The faster he got it over with the better. He released Ivan's cock from its confines and blushed harder. How did one go about giving a blowjob? Well, girls had done it before to him, so... Alfred slowly pumped the Russian to erection as best he could, not really knowing how to do it best. He could get himself hard just fine, but that was a completely different angle and he didn't know what Ivan liked...

Ivan watched as Alfred struggled slightly. After a moment he laughed and reached down to help guide Alfred's hand into the proper motions.

When Ivan was hard Alfred grimaced, wishing he could had stalled for a little longer. He took a deep breath and leaned down, giving the tip of Ivan's cock a lick, grimacing at the taste. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't like ice cream either (and no he totally hadn't been hoping it tasted like ice cream!).

Ivan watched Alfred through half lidded eyes, already rather turned on. He licked his lips as he watched Alfred try a taste of his cock. He was enjoying this already.

Eliciting no response from the Russian, Alfred got frustrated. He dove in, taking as much into his mouth as he could, then almost gagged and had to pull off to choke and cough.

Ivan laughed as Alfred retracted and choked a bit. "Have you really never learned anything from the people that give you blowjobs?" he asked, amused. "Or at least from eating so much, one would think you'd know how to blow something," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, I'm not gay, I don't pretend things are dicks and suck them for fun," Alfred grumbled, cheeks red. He didn't just put things in his mouth and pretend to give them blowjobs (except for that one time, but that was beside the point). Taking a deep breath, Alfred leaned in again and took the head of Ivan's cock into his mouth, going slow so he didn't choke himself again as Ivan let his fingers weave their way through Alfred's hair and he moaned lowly.

Glad that there was no jackass comment, Alfred slid more of Ivan's shaft down his throat, managing to bypass his gag reflex. He could control it when he knew what he was doing, so he figured it would come in handy in a situation like this (not that he was planning on practicing or anything, because that was, y'know, gay). He moaned around the cock in his mouth as his cowlick was brushed, sending a shiver through him.

Ivan groaned as he felt a moan vibrate in Alfred's throat. He rubbed Alfred's cowlick between his fingers and pulled it gently, glad that Alfred could control his gag reflex, since that would have been rather troubling otherwise.

Alfred pulled off to take in a gulp of air, panting and mewling as his ahoge was played with. "Ahhn~ St-stop that, m-making me..." He shook his hips a little to finish his sentence, cheeks flushing red.

Ivan hummed, and pulled on Alfred's ahoge again. "Getting a bit hot in the crotch, da?" Ivan asked smirking. "If you finish here, perhaps I could help you with that," he suggested, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Mewling once more, Alfred shook his head. He could take care of that himself, and he wasn't going to let this bastard see, either! "Just shut up while I blow you..." Alfred leaned back down and took Ivan into his mouth again, bobbing his head this time, breathing through his nose.

Ivan decided to let Alfred go this time, enjoying the feeling of the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock.

Alfred swallowed around Ivan's member, his tongue pressing and rubbing against the underside of his shaft. He sucked gently, wondering what sort of reaction he would get. Hopefully Ivan was finish quickly so that he could eat, because he was fucking hungry.

Ivan moaned, trying his best to hold back the climax Alfred was bringing so quickly with his hot, pink mouth. He eventually lost though, hot cum pouring into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred choked again, pulling off and coughing, Ivan's warm cum dripping down the corners of his mouth. "Wh-what the fuck, some warning wouldn't kill you, would it! Ewww...gross, it tastes all salty..." Alfred spit it out into his hands, trying to scrape his tongue on his teeth to get the taste out of his mouth.

Ivan smiled and suddenly reached out for Alfred, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Alfred yelped, reaching out and pressing his hands against Ivan's chest for support as he was kissed. He moaned, feeling Ivan's tongue invading him and clutched at the man's shirt, effectively smearing cum over it. Not intentionally; he just needed something to grab onto.

Ivan pulled Alfred even closer, tasting himself in the heated kiss. Ivan felt Alfred clutching his chest and smirked into the kiss when he moaned.

Alfred kissed back, reaching down with the hand that was soiled with Ivan's cum and some of his own saliva and slipped it into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his cock and stroking to make him moan even further into the kiss.

Ivan noticed Alfred's hand leave his chest, and moved his hand down to where he knew Alfred's was; in his pants. He gently shoved Alfred's hand away from his cock, and began to pump it for him. The thought of Alfred touching himself was hot, but while Ivan was here, it was not necessary.

Alfred whined, leaning into his captor, panting and mewling as he was touched. "N-no...wanna do it myself..." he mumbled, moaning as he buried his face into Ivan's scarf. "Ohh~" He was shaking, trying not to buck into the other's touch.

Ivan shushed him. "Just enjoy it," he said quietly, continuing to pump Alfred's hardened member at a steadily increasing pace.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, insult the bastard, protest...but just shut up instead, relaxing against the Russian and letting himself enjoy his free hand job. He moaned and grasped at Ivan's shirt, smearing even more semen on his shirt.

Ivan grinned at Alfred's reaction, and turned his head to breath a puff of hot air onto Alfred's cowlick.

Alfred cried out as he came, his noise stifled by Ivan's scarf, body shaking from the extra stimulation. He went limp, then after a moment curled up against the Russian, snuggling into his form with a quiet groan.

Ivan smiled happily at Alfred's completion. He looked down, finally noticing his shirt was covered in cum. He ripped it off from under Alfred, wiping his hand that had been dripping with Alfred's cum on it, and throwing it to the side before leaning back into the bed and holding the tired American in his arms.

Alfred cuddled the larger man, absentmindedly running a hand over Ivan's smooth, muscular chest, blushing. "Sorry I got your shirt dirty..." he mumbled, hardly coherent. Were he in a proper state of mind he probably would have felt smug.

Ivan hummed as a response, and rubbed small circles on the lower part of Alfred's back. "That is fine," he said, hugging the blond's form a bit as a reassurance that he didn't mind. It felt nice to be holding Alfred's warm body like this in his arms. He felt content.

"'M hungry still," Alfred grumbled, trying to sit up. He ended up straddling Ivan's lap comfortably as he sat up. "Can I have my McDonald's now? I gave you your fucking blowjob..."

Ivan chuckled. "Da, but you will have to stop straddling me if you wish for me to get it for you," he said in amusement.

Alfred's cheeks flushed red and he flipped Ivan the bird as he rolled off, crossing his arms. "I don't have to give you a blowjob every time I want to eat, do I? Because then my face would get sore... And I don't wanna have a sore face all the time, it's not a cool story to tell."

Ivan thought for a second, before, "hm...we'll see," he said, standing up and zipping his pants back up before grabbing the bag of McDonald's and throwing it onto the bed, "There you go, eat up," Ivan said.

Alfred scrambled to dig into the bag, ripping open one burger eagerly. He moaned as he bit into it, mouth watering. "Oh my god..." It was like his mouth was having a fucking orgasm.

Ivan watched on, unsure whether he should be disgusted or turned on by the sight before him. He decided to not decide, instead digging in the freezer box for a bottle of vodka. He popped it open and sat down on the bed, taking a few large gulps.

Alfred watched Ivan drink, eyes going wide. "Wow, man," he marveled when he finished his burger, immediately reaching for another one. "How do you do that?" he asked with a mouth full of burger, spitting bits of food as he spoke.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred's horrible eating manner, but ignored it as best he could. "People from my country tend to be able to have a higher alcoholic tolerance level," Ivan explained, taking another gulp of the strong drink.

"No, I mean how do you chug it like that? My throat always burns with just one shot," Alfred replied, licking his lips as he finished his second burger. He reached for a third, which would be his last he decided.

Ivan shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it," he said, honestly never having wondered why. "How do you eat so many of those things at once?" he asked.

"Ummm, I'm hungry?" Alfred supplied with a shrug, eating his third burger slower to savor it. He found eating McDonald's like drinking water. You could never have too much of it. "It's not like chugging vodka. A lot easier than chugging vodka, actually."

Ivan shrugged, satisfied with the other's answer and tilted his head again to take another chug

"Can I have some...?" Alfred asked after he finished his burger, biting his bottom lip.

Ivan nodded. "Here," he said, handing him the bottle, wondering in his head if Alfred would actually be able to handle it.

Alfred took the bottle and knocked back a good sized gulp. When he tilted the bottle back down he was feeling dizzy. "Oh..." he muttered, looking down into the bottle. He took another gulp, already feeling rather drunk.

Ivan watched on curiously, surprised by his capabilities to chug the vile liquid so quickly, but also a bit worried about his limits. He reached over after Alfred had had a few good gulps and took it back. "That is enough for you, now," he said, noticing that Alfred already seemed rather drunk.

Alfred whined as the alcohol was taken away from him. He sidled up to the Russian, nuzzling him gently. "Y-you're...not gonna take advantage of me...are you?" he slurred, arms sliding around Ivan's arm and hugging it tightly. "Y-y'know...if I go home like this...daddy'll get mad at me..."

Ivan made a noise of amusement, "Oh, really, then I guess it is good you are staying here, then, da?" he asked, amused by how easily the blonde got drunk.

"Mmmnn..." Alfred snuggled the Russian's arms further. "Y'know...daddy used to touch me like you did..."

Ivan's eyes flashed, "Like what?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"When I was younger...he'd get drunk and stuff...and he'd touch me like you did..." Alfred mumbled, one hand straying south and palming himself through his underwear as if to emphasize.

Ivan grabbed both of Alfred's hands and held them tightly. "Alfred...did he...did he ever fuck you?" Ivan asked the question in a near whisper, bordering between worry and insane.

"Uh-unh," Alfred replied, shaking his head and leaning against the Russian, "but he'd play with my ass a lot..."

Ivan let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, "I see...that is still rather...bothersome..." he said quietly, letting the other lean against him, and bringing an arm around the blonde's body.

"He doesn't get drunk anymore...and my ass gets lonely," Alfred murmured, snuggling up close to the Russian, inadvertently placing a hand on Ivan's crotch.

Ivan made a grunt of surprise when he felt a hand on his crotch. "Well, good, because this ass is mine now," he said, a hand moving beneath Alfred to squeeze his butt gently.

Alfred giggled childishly at the feeling of his behind being squeezed, giving Ivan's groin a squeeze in return. "Are you gonna be my new daddy?" he slurred drunkenly, breaking out into hysterical giggles at the idea.

Ivan didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused by Alfred's current behavior, but decided he might as well seize the moment, "Da, if that is what you wish," he said, squeezing Alfred's ass a bit harder.

"Pffft..." Alfred squeezed Ivan back, finding it a rather fun game to partake in while drunk. He wiggled his hips a little, giggling when Ivan squeezed him again. "'T feels good..."

Ivan chuckled, "hmm...does it now?" He stopped completely, pulling his hand away with a sly smile.

Alfred whined as Ivan's touch left him. "Yer mean..." he mumbled, flopping down on his back. "Arthur woulda kept touching me," he grumbled spitefully.

Ivan laughed, and leaned over Alfred. "Of course he would have, but I'm not Arthur, and I do not do things the same way," he said, this time grabbing for Alfred's crotch.

Alfred whined, bucking up into Ivan's hand. "But-but I'm drunk and horny and totally helpless," he whimpered, wiggling his hips to try and convince the Russian.

"Hmmm," Ivan taunted Alfred by rubbing his crotch again. "Are you sure you really want it, though~?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeee-ees!" Alfred whined, spreading his legs with a pout. "You're being a dick," he slurred, huffing childishly.

"I am being a dick?" Ivan laughed. "Whatever you say, dear," he said, pulling down Alfred's underwear.

"Hurry up," Alfred mumbled, hips raising gently. "You're taking too long, I thought my ass was yours."

Ivan grinned. "It is mine, but I shall do with you what I wish," he said, slowly beginning to pump Alfred's member. "And if that means making you get on your knees and for me to touch you, that is what I will do," Ivan whispered in a sultry voice next to Alfred's ear.

Alfred mewled, thrusting up into Ivan's hand desperately. "But you're being so slow," he whined, hand moving over Ivan's guiding his hand to go faster.

Ivan tsked the other, smacking his hand away, "I will go as fast as I want to go...unless you would like me to quit all together." Even though having the blushing blonde spread in front of him was extremely tempting he had a lot of self control, and he knew that if he needed to step away to teach Alfred a lesson, it could be done.

"Nooooo!" Alfred whimpered, sniffling dramatically. "Don't stop, please..."

Ivan chuckled, satisfied enough to pick up the pace slightly.

"Ahhn..." Alfred mewled, bucking up into Ivan's hand. "P-please go faster..." he whined as Ivan obliged, moving his hand even faster yet. "Mmnnn..." Alfred whined, blushing heavily. He reached down past Ivan's hand, prodding his asshole gently and mewling from the stimulation.

Ivan shook his head at Alfred's actions, but let them pass for now, pumping the blondes cock even faster yet. He leaned forward to take Alfred's lips with his own.

Alfred moaned and kissed back, shyly pushing a finger into himself. He'd never touched himself like that before, and it felt...for lack of better words good. Even better when Ivan decided to help Alfred by adding one of his own fingers along with Alfred's inside his ass.

Alfred gasped, arching his back slightly as he felt the added stimulation send shivers up his spine. "Ahh..." Ivan's fingers were much bigger than his own and they filled him much fuller than he ever could with his own fingers.

Ivan pulled away from Alfred's to allow the blonde to catch his breath, enjoying the pleasured noises that poured from the other's mouth by all the stimulation.

Alfred mewled, bucking down on Ivan's fingers and managing to hit his sweet spot with a gasp. "Ahhn... Y-you're..." he couldn't finish his sentence, already on the verge of orgasm.

Ivan helped Alfred finish, watching as Alfred breathed in and out deeply in the after effects of the orgasm.

Alfred whimpered, arching his back as he came. He tried to catch his breath, groaning. He already had a headache...

Ivan stood up, taking a taste of Alfred's cum on his fingers. Perhaps it was because he was slightly drunk, he wasn't sure, but it actually tasted good.

"Mnnn..." Alfred shifted awkwardly. "My head hurts...ass too," he grumbled curling up on the bed and whimpering.

Ivan watched him curiously for a moment, before sitting back down on the bed to rub Alfred's back lightly.

Alfred moaned quietly, relaxing under Ivan's touch. "Nnn...thanks," he muttered, sighing. In his half drunken haze he was pondering if being trapped with the Russian was really that bad...

Ivan leaned forward, pulling the blonde into his arms, hugging him close, "I have always wanted to hold you like this, from the first time I saw you," Ivan said, rubbing his nose on the back of Alfred's neck.

"Ahn..." Alfred leaned back against the Russian. "H-how...how long?"

Ivan thought for a second, "I can not remember how long exactly, but at least a month," he said simply.

"Oh..." Why was he disappointed that it hadn't been as long as he had thought. "...Why?"

"Because, you are beautiful, and you are majestic, and I want you," Ivan said, not quite knowing how to explain it himself.

"But- but why...?" Alfred murmured, closing his eyes. "I mean...there's gotta be some chick prettier than me or something..."

Ivan shook his head. "You are many times more attractive than any woman I've seen. And besides, I do not like women,"

Alfred muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'gay' and snuggled into the bed, mumbling nonsense to no one in particular as he pressed against Ivan for warmth.

Ivan shook his head in amusement, hugging the boy in his arms even closer. It felt nice to hold someone like this.

After a while Alfred awoke from his nap with a headache, groaning. He sniffled, curling up in a tight ball, pressing against large form behind him for warmth. It was suddenly so cold...

Ivan woke by the shifting in his lap, and held the body closer, enjoying the warmth emitting off of the smaller body.

"Mmnn...cold, Mattie," Alfred muttered, snuggling closer to the warm body pressed against him.

Ivan twitched a bit, trying to rack his brain to find out who Mattie was. "Alfred, who is Mattie?" Ivan asked, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over the slightly shaking form in his arms.

"Hunh?" Alfred blinked and reached up to rub the crust away from his eyes. "Whut? What're we doing?"

Ivan kissed Alfred's nose, "I believe we are doing what you would call, 'snuggling'," Ivan said, laughing slightly,

"No, I mean what'd you say? Didn't hear..." Alfred mumbled, snuggling into Ivan's chest. He blushed slight as it sunk in that the Russian was still shirtless and ran a hand over his chest gently.

Ivan shivered at the small warm hand traced over his chest, and he smirked, "I asked you who Mattie was, and why you said his name," Ivan said.

"Oh... Matthew's my little brother. We're twins," he mumbled, forgetting to answer the other half of the question.

Ivan nodded, satisfied with the answer. He'd seen on one or two occasions a glimpse of another boy with short, wavy blonde hair and figured it was Alfred's brother. "So do you sleep together?" Ivan asked out of curiosity.

"Sometimes... After I watch scary movies I'll go sleep with him," Alfred mumbled, tracing imaginary patterns on Ivan's chest. "He's super warm and he makes me feel safer..."

Ivan hugged Alfred close to his chest, feeling his heart ache with jealousy. "You are mine, now," Ivan whispered, "I will keep you safe from now on," he said, simply.

Alfred sighed, closing his eyes. "I...can't ever see my family again?"

Ivan looked at Alfred's face, "Do you want to?" he asked the question, wondering why he was even asking it. But it was already out, and so he awaited an answer.

"Of- of course I do!" Alfred exclaimed, sitting up and placing his hands on Ivan's chest. "I-I...I got in a giant fight with my dad right before...before. And- and I didn't even see Mattie at all because he was at study hall and I was at a party and..." Alfred trailed off, adams apple bobbing nervously.

Ivan chuckled. "Maybe, sometime, yes," Ivan said, caressing Alfred's sides lightly, "But you have to be good~" he said in a childish voice.

Alfred let the words sink in before nodding, shaking and almost crying. He buried his face in Ivan's chest, sniffling. "O-okay...I'll be g-good, I promise."

Ivan hugged the boy close to him. "Good," he said, rocking back and forth gently, trying to calm the boys shaking.

Alfred eventually stopped shaking, trying not to cry about the situation. He didn't want to be trapped, he hated not having his freedom...

Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head, "I am going to go check on the clothes," Ivan said, sitting Alfred down on the bed, and standing up to head towards Alfred's pants on the other side of the room, picking up his soiled shirt from the ground along his way.

Alfred nodded, snuggling into the bed. After a moment he found he wasn't very comfortable, and sat up. "Um...Ivan? Ivan?"

Ivan looked over at the blonde as he hung up his newly cleaned shirt, "Yes, Alfred?" he asked.

"I...um, I have to take a piss..." Alfred replied, blushing.

Ivan looked at the boy, whom was twitching slightly, obviously needing to use the restroom. Ivan smiled, "Well, let's go, then," he said, grabbing Alfred's pants from where he had just hung his shirt and heading towards the front door of the cabin.

Alfred got up and followed the Russian, looking around nervously. He was embarrassed, but he didn't want to go around without someone to keep him safe, it was scary!

Ivan closed the front door behind them, turning around and crossing his arms. "You can relieve yourself wherever you wish near here, as long as I can still see you," he said simply.

Alfred grumbled a bit, walking about fifteen feet away behind a tree before doing his business and coming back. "'M done," he muttered, shuffling his feet awkwardly at how cold it was.

Ivan nodded, turning back towards the door and opening it for the other.

Alfred quickly returned to the bed, snuggling into the blankets. "It's cold," he mumbled, peeking out from under all the blankets.

Ivan laughed, "Is it, I didn't notice?" He was telling the truth, he rarely if ever felt the cold. Mainly because he was always cold anyway.

"How can you not feel it?" Alfred whined, poking his head out of the covers and pouting. "It's totally freezing!"

Ivan shrugged, "I'm always cold anyway, so it doesn't really bother me," he said, holding out Alfred's pants, "Here, put these back on, it will keep you warmer," he said.

Alfred took his pants back and pulled them on. He grimaced. "I should get more pants... I can't sleep in jeans," he whined childishly, pouting.

Ivan smiled. "You could wear some of mine," he said, pointing to an old dusty looking chest of drawers near the bed.

To which Alfred whined pitifully, clutching the blankets close to his chest. "But they'll be too big! They'll fall down when I walk! You're too big!"

Ivan chuckled, "I brought some of my old ones." He knew Alfred was way too tiny to fit in his. Even if his old ones were a bit loose on the blonde, they would stay up, of that he was certain.

Alfred got up and went to open up the drawers. "Everything looks old," he huffed before losing his pants and pulling on a pair of light slacks. They were loose, but they wouldn't fall down.

Ivan smiled. "That's because I haven't been that small for quite a long time," Ivan said, enjoying Alfred's back side.

Alfred pouted as he looked over his shoulder. "You're looking at my ass," he huffed, turning and crossing his arms.

Ivan smirked, "That, I am," he said, "Is there a problem?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Alfred pouted and crawled back into bed, still rather chilly. "I don't like it," he mumbled, pouting at the Russian.

Ivan shrugged. "It is my ass, I can look at it if I so wish," he said, simply.

"No, it's my ass!" Alfred huffed childishly, sitting up and crossing his arms. "It's attached to me, that means it's mine."

Ivan shook his finger. "Yes, but your ass, along with the rest of your body, is in my possession now," he said.

Alfred's cheeks flushed red with anger. "Yeah... Well... I... Shut up!" He then promptly flopped into bed and yanked the blankets over his head.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's response. They always amused him, "Alfred, you are rather silly," he said.

"Shut up!" Alfred repeated, curling up in a little ball. His eyes watered and he wiped them, sniffling. He didn't want to be reminded that he couldn't go home, or do what he wanted, or anything else. It was a reminder that he wasn't free.

Ivan sighed. He didn't like seeing the teen cry tears like that. He felt pity for the boy when he did. Ivan moved over towards the boy, getting onto the bed and curling up around him. "Shhh, do not cry," Ivan said, rubbing Alfred's sides, "I will take good care of you," he said quietly.

"Leave me alone," Alfred grumbled, sniffling quietly and trying to stem his tears.

Ivan didn't let Alfred's words stop him. He slipped an arm around Alfred's slim, but sculpted middle and hugged him close. "I will never leave you alone," he whispered into Alfred's neck.

"Stop saying creepy shit like that!" Alfred shoved the Russian away, pulling a wall of blankets between them and burrowing further into the bed to try and cry in peace.

Ivan sighed, standing up. "Then perhaps," he said, looking out the window and noticing that it was almost pitch black outside, "I should just leave you here, by yourself, in the middle of the woods," Ivan said, taunting the American, "at night."

"Wh-what?" Alfred stammered, peeking out from the blankets. "But...but I'll be all alone..."

"Da, that is what you wanted, right?" he asked, glancing at the blonde with a patient look.

"But- but it's cold and dark," Alfred whimpered, letting the covers fall away so that he was more visible.

Ivan nodded. "It is," he agreed simply.

Alfred was started to tremble, crying harder. "But...but what if...what if I hurt myself or I...I have a dream or, or..."

Ivan shook his head, "Well that is your problem," he said. "You are the one who wishes to be alone, da?" he asked.

"D-d-don't leave!" Alfred begged, whimpering and wiping away his tears. "It's- it'll be scary if I'm all alone..."

Ivan smirked to himself, but did not let his satisfaction show. He looked uncertain for a moment. "I do not know, are you sure you don't want to be alone?" he asked the rhetorical question with ease.

Alfred nodded frantically, wiping away more tears. "Y-y-yeah, don't leave, please!"

Ivan shrugged, "If that is what you wish," he said, moving away from the door and back towards the bed.

Sniffling, Alfred clung to the Russian, burying his face in his chest and crying weakly into him. He was glad he wouldn't be left all alone, but it was humiliating...

Ivan peered down at the boy, clenching onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms slowing around the body, his head nuzzling into Alfred's hair, carefully avoiding the stray hair that stuck out. He wanted to make this a moment Alfred would remember as a comforting one.

Alfred cried himself to sleep, finally relaxing and snoring softly into Ivan's chest for some rest after such a tiring day.

_A/N: We stay up late to make these, so reviews would be nice! :3 Or else we may take longer to upload chapters~! ;3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And here we have chapter three~! Agh, soooo much to edit w Sorry it took me a bit longer than I expected to check over it a second time . Though once school starts here in a few days, I'll be editing a lot more when I have free time at school. Cross your fingers I don't get caught. That would be awkward..._

_Anyway, now for the story; many thanks to Unshadowedheart, the lovely America in this story~_

Once he had fallen asleep, Ivan laid Alfred's body back down lightly onto the bed, moving to the other side of the bed to crawl under the covers and snuggle up close to Alfred's snoring form.

In the morning, Alfred grumbled as he turned over onto his other side and snuggling against the form beside him. He moaned quietly, shifting in his sleep. He was having a rather good dream, and he didn't want to wake up.

Ivan let the shifting form snuggle into him, holding the boy tighter in his arms.

"Mnn...ah," Alfred keened quietly, mewling in his sleep as he managed to rub up against Ivan's leg gently. Ivan chuckled at Alfred's actions, a hand snaking down to lightly squeeze Alfred's ass. Alfred whimpered quietly, leaning into the hand on his ass. He was having such a nice dream, he didn't want to wake up... "Ahhn...y-yes..."

Ivan leaned forward to catch Alfred's mewling lips with his own, continuing to grope the blonde's ass.

A moan escaped Alfred against Ivan's lips as his back arched slightly, trembling as he managed to grab a hold of Ivan's shirt and grip tightly, grinding towards his captor.

Ivan smirked into the kiss, stopping to whisper against Alfred's lips, "someone is eager this morning," he said, giving Alfred's ass another firm squeeze.

"Ahn..." Alfred buried his face in Ivan's chest, still having his pleasant dream. "Nnn...oh...y-yes...ahn," he moaned, pushing back against the hand on his ass.

Ivan snickered, his hand finding it's way under Alfred's pants and boxers, relishing of the feeling of his bare hand on the warm flesh of Alfred's ass.

"Nnnmm..." Alfred ceased his moving, eyes twitched as he slowly opened them. "Something...cold...ass..." he grumbled, releasing Ivan's shirt to wipe away the crust at the corners of his eyes. "Whas goin' on...?"

Ivan left his hand on Alfred's ass, continuing to squeeze it, "I could ask you the same thing, da?" he said, smiling at his waking blonde.

Alfred grumbled, squirming gently. He blushed as he found himself rather aroused. "Was having good dream," he muttered sleepily, making a small 'mmn' noise as Ivan squeezed his behind again. "Stoppit..."

Ivan tilted his head to the side "Why? You seem to be enjoying it," he said, groping Alfred's ass again for good measure.

"Nn..." Alfred didn't say anything, and to his embarrassment found himself leaning back into Ivan's touch. His cheeks burned as his cock throbbed, reminding him of his painful arousal. Subtly, he slipped a hand down and palmed himself through the slacks he had borrowed, moaning quietly.

Ivan's eyes wandered down as he noticed Alfred's hands in his pants. He used his other hand to remove Alfred's hand from his pants, and replace it with his own, pumping it up and down the shaft.

"Ah...st-stop, you never let me do it myself," Alfred mumbled, moaning again and thrusting into Ivan's hand. He rolled onto his back absentmindedly, gripping Ivan's wrist weakly.

"That's because letting you do it yourself is like letting someone else do it," Ivan said, moving so that he was above the blonde, "I'm the only one that is aloud to pleasure you," he said.

"Wh-what? But... I can't masturbate?" That was like slapping a guy in the face! Even if he was having sex he would still want to masturbate every once in a while...

Ivan nodded, "Unless I say it's okay, you are to come to me if you ever need to be pleasured," Ivan answered.

"But- ah- th-that's not fair!" Alfred whined, pausing in between to moan and whimper as Ivan squeezed him gently. "Ah...y-you're totally not being fair, ah~"

Ivan smirked as he teased the teen beneath him, "Who said I was going to be fair?" he asked.

Alfred whined, bucking up into Ivan's hand. He let out a little 'oh' sound, mewling and squirming. "Y-you jerk..."

Ivan smirked, "I am not a jerk, I just know how to outwit you," he said.

Alfred whimpered and glared. "Y-you're calling me stupid again!"

Ivan hummed, "Funny, I do not recall saying that," he peered through his narrowed violet eyes.

Alfred let out a sharp cry as he came, going limp. He panted heavily, bottom lip trembling. "Y-you're...you're so mean..."

Ivan laughed, "Of course I am," Ivan said, "And that's why I pleasure you, and give you food, and hug you, and comfort you," Ivan knew all of this would confuse Alfred, but that wasn't necessarily bad, "Because I am so mean,"

Alfred's face twisted up in confusion. "But... Wait, are you being sarcastic?" He hated it when people were sarcastic... He always ended up never catching the innuendos.

Ivan shook his head, "I am being blunt," he said, "Unless you seriously use the word 'mean' to describe caring for someone,"

Alfred huffed, looking away with a pout. "You're an asshole..."

Ivan shrugged, "Whatever you want to think, dear," he said, pulling his hands out of Alfred's pants, and patting his butt lightly before sitting up on the side of the bed.

Alfred huffed, crossing his arms and pouted. After a moment he got bored with being mad and sat up. "Um...do you ever...do anything?"

Ivan looked at him, "Well, we have a TV, and some movies, and like I said, we have some games as well," Ivan said, smiling slightly.

"Do...um... Do you ever go out or anything?" He was going to get fucking cabin fever (literally) if he stayed inside for too long! He wanted to go out and play sports or something! Because he was a man dammit!

"Da, sometimes, and eventually, I may have to hunt," Ivan said, looking at his stash of food. It would only last them so long.

"...Hunt?" Who the fuck hunted anymore? Sure there were hunters, but this was fucking Chicago!

Ivan nodded, "Yes, you know, where you take a gun and shoot an animal?" he asked simply, wondering is Alfred really didn't know what hunting was.

"What? No! I know what fucking hunting it!" Alfred sputtered angrily. "I mean...what... Why hunt? Why not just go to a fucking store to get food?"

Ivan smiled, "First of all, we are quite a ways away from any place to get food, and secondly, guns make things much more interesting," Ivan said. Raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

At those words reached the blond, Alfred thought of something and edged back on the bed. "Are...are you...a s-serial killer?"

Ivan laughed, "I have killed a couple of people before, da, but my intentions are not to kill you," Ivan's gaze softened, "You are too bright and beautiful to waste by killing," his eyes clouded over slightly, "Although, you'd probably look even better with a bit of your own blood on you," he grinned.

Alfred bit his lip, starting to tremble. "Are... D-don't hurt me please!"

Ivan shook his head, "Do not worry, I would never cause you any harm that I could not heal myself," Ivan said, "Since we are in the middle of no where," he looked around to emphasize his words.

Alfred pulled some of the blankets around him. "Well..." He decided to change the subject, "I'm bored."

Ivan shrugged, "Would you like to watch a movie, then?" he asked, knowing Alfred would probably not like to play a game right now.

"Sure, I guess... Are you leaving or something?" Alfred asked, biting his lip. "Also, I'm hungry."

"Hmm, no, not for a while," Ivan said, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension, "I will get us some food, and we can watch a movie," He said, standing up to wander over to the food.

Alfred nodded and sighed. burrowing into the blankets. It was so cold... It was only April, why did it have to be so damn cold? "Is...this where you live or something? Or do you live somewhere else?"

Ivan looked over at Alfred from where he had been sifting through the bags, "I used to live in Russia, but I came to the states about a year ago," Ivan said, grabbing a couple breakfast looking items, and taking them back over to the bed.

"Oh." That was...anticlimactic. Why was Alfred expecting Ivan to give some fantastic story or something?

Ivan laughed, "What, did you think I was going to be a spy that went rogue, or something?" he asked.

"No." He'd totally thought something close to that... "Why did you come to America? I mean, it's totally awesome and all, but you're commie, and commies hate America."

Ivan shook his head, and sighed, "Russia is not a communist country anymore," he said, "And I came here because I wanted to find you," he said, looking at the blonde to see his reaction.

"...Hunh? Wait, me? I don't understand... Like...like specifically me? But I thought you were watching me for just a month..." Alfred was starting to piss himself off that he could say something like that so casually.

Ivan nodded, "I have only been watching you for a month, yes, but I the first time I saw you was back a bit more than a year ago, when I came on a trip to Chicago," Ivan said.

Alfred was silent for a moment. Then, "How old are you?"

Ivan laughed, "I am only 28, silly," he said, smiling.

Alfred grimaced and did the math quickly. "That's seriously creepy! I'm seventeen. You're breaking the half plus seven rule by four years, dude."

Ivan shrugged, "There have been people who are twenty years apart before, so I do not see a problem with this," he said simply, sitting the food on the bed, and waking towards a cabinet which held a TV.

"Yeah...well... Well I'm underage, so you're a pedo!" Alfred shot back childishly, huffing and crossing his arms.

Ivan laughed, "If that is what you want to call me~" Ivan said, looking at the movies, and putting one in, flipping on the TV, and then retreating back onto the bed.

Alfred pouted, upset that he wasn't getting Ivan riled up. ...Though why he would want that he had no idea. He sighed and leaned against Ivan when he got on the bed beside him. He then realized what he was doing and pulled away, sitting as far away from the Russian as he could get.

Ivan chuckled as Alfred leaned into him, then promptly leaned away. The opening scenes of a horror film flashed across the screen.

Alfred's eyes went wide. Oh fuck... "D-did you have to pick a horror movie?"

Ivan glanced over at him curiously, "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Mmnn..." Alfred looked down into his lap before looking to the TV. He managed to hold out for about fifteen minutes before he had screamed for the fourth time and jumped into Ivan's lap.

Ivan was slightly startled when Alfred was suddenly in his lap, but made no move to change that. Instead he merely wrapped an arm around the fidgeting blonde.

Alfred was shaking violently, occasionally peeking over his shoulder to look at the movie and scream along with the characters. Ivan chuckled at his new discovery, and at Alfred's reactions to the movie. It was rather amusing.

When the movie was rolling credit Alfred still didn't budge and didn't stop shaking, clutching at Ivan's shirt and whimpering. God that movie was so scary! Now he was so freaked he was going to be murdered in his sleep...

Ivan by now hand the shivering boy hidden in his embrace, and he rather enjoyed it. He whispered into Alfred's ear, "Was it really that scary?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah it was scary!" Alfred exclaimed, glaring at Ivan. "Why did you put in a horror movie, you jerk!"

Ivan shrugged, "Because it looked interesting," Ivan said, smiling innocently.

Alfred was about to yell at the Russian...but then heard something and shrieked in fear.

Ivan tilted his head slightly, "What was that for?" he asked.

"I-I heard something!" Alfred whimpered, burying his face in Ivan's chest, shaking violently.

Ivan hugged him close, "There is nothing there, it was just the wind," Ivan said, rubbing Alfred's back.

"It wasn't!" Alfred exclaimed, still shaking, "it- it sounded like someone was walking outside!" While he would enjoy being rescued...he was scared as fuck.

Ivan chuckled, "You are just hearing things, dear, clam down," he said, kissing the top of Alfred's head.

"But-but I heard it!" Alfred whispered frantically, whimpering and tugging at Ivan's shirt. "Will you go check?"

Ivan sighed, getting up once he'd removed Alfred from his lap and treading over to the door, opening it.

"Is- is anything out there?" Alfred whimpered, pulling blankets over his head. He knew it was still daytime, but still!

Ivan laughed, "No Alfred, it was just a raccoon," he said, shooing the animal away as it scampered off into the shrubs, "Are you okay now?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Alfred blushed, embarrassed at having made such a big deal over a raccoon. "I-I guess... Sorry."

Ivan shook his head, "It is okay. You were really worked up by that movie," Ivan said, moving back onto the bed, and crawling towards Alfred, "It actually turned me on slightly," he said, leaning close enough that their lips were only inches apart.

"T-turned you on?" Alfred blushed. Sure there had been a sex scene, but it had only lasted thirty seconds and it hadn't showed anything. "Y-you can't be serious!"

Ivan laughed, "You were practically hanging all over me, who wouldn't be turned on?"

Alfred blushed. "I-I wasn't hanging all over you..." he muttered indignantly, looking to the side.

Ivan smirked, poking Alfred's nose with his finger, "I think you were~" he said.

"Shut up..." Alfred smacked away Ivan's hand, huffing childishly.

Ivan laughed at Alfred's pouting, "You are quite adorable," he smiled.

"I'm not adorable!" Alfred sputtered, crossing his arms. "I'm a man, dammit! Men aren't adorable! I'm manly! And stuff!"

Ivan giggled, "Sure you are, my dear," he said, silencing any words that were bound to come out of the blondes mouth with his own lips.

Alfred was about to protest when he was kissed so abruptly. His eyes went wide and he pressed his lips together to keep Ivan was getting in, trying to turn his head away. Ivan just held Alfred's head in place, forcing Alfred's mouth open by using his other hand to pry it open.

Alfred grunted, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't like this... He wasn't a stranger to kissing but he'd never kissed someone so...aggressive. Well, not...sober.

Ivan shoved Alfred back onto the bed, kissing the boy with a heat that had seeped into his body from the other. It was the most amazing feeling, he loved how warm Alfred could make him feel. He wished he could just have that warmth around him all the time. He loved to breathe that warmth.

After a few moments of struggling, Alfred decided to just give in and enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and kissed back, roughly fighting against him. He didn't like being submissive in any situation, he'd be damned if he started now.

Ivan smirked as Alfred began to fight back, a fight beginning between their tongues.

Alfred had to pull away for a moment to take a few gasps of air before roughly yanking Ivan into another kiss. It was good, wet and hard. And if he tried hard enough, he could imagine it was a hot chick if he closed his eyes.

Ivan kissed back just as roughly, a hand trailing under Alfred's shirt to trace his taught muscles.

Alfred gasped as he felt a cold hand snaking up his shirt. He pulled away for just a moment, "'S cold..." he muttered before diving in for another kiss.

Ivan trailed his hand up Alfred's chest to tweak a hardened nipple. He kissed back harder, his tongue fighting heatedly against Alfred's.

Alfred whimpered, squirming as his nipples were toyed with. "Ah...you're weird," he muttered between kisses, fighting against Ivan's tongue just as heatedly.

Ivan smirked, "Ah, but you love it," he said, pinching Alfred's nub, then trailing down to toy with the hem of Alfred's pants.

Alfred squirmed impatiently, moaning quietly. He got an idea and suddenly shoved Ivan up and pushed him down onto his back. "Wait, let's... Like in the movie," he muttered, blushing with embarrassment.

Ivan smirked, "Well, if that is what you want," he said, "Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked, with a grin.

"Um...I-I don't know..." Alfred replied, blushing. Was it absolutely necessary? "Do...do I have to?"

"It's completely up to you, my dear," he said, leaning his hand back and smirking up at Alfred.

"W-will I be okay without it?" he asked, still blushing. He straddled Ivan properly, grimacing. It was a little awkward...

"Well, it won't exactly be comfortable, but it won't be as bad as the first time would have without preparation," Ivan explained, shrugging slightly.

"I-I think I'll b-be okay..." Alfred replied, swallowing nervously. He reached down to undo Ivan's pants, fumbling with his buck in an attempt to take some initiative.

Ivan helped Alfred by removing the belt entirely, smirking at the teens nervousness.

Alfred swallowed nervously, biting his lip as he undid Ivan's pants and pulled his underwear down just enough so that his member could be released. He blushed angrily, still embarrassed that Ivan was so much bigger than him. He decided to just suck it up and wrapped his hand around Ivan's cock nervously.

Ivan moaned at the contact of Alfred's warm hand on his hard cock. His head fell back, slightly. Hearing Ivan moan, Alfred tightened his grip, less nervous and began to stroke him firmly, grimacing. "Fuck you're big," he muttered.

Ivan chuckled, "The better to fuck you with, my dear," He said, moaning again.

"Shut up," Alfred mumbled, wiggling a bit so that Ivan's cock was behind him, rubbing between his cheeks. "Ah..." He blushed and moaned as he felt the Russian's shaft rubbing against his sensitive behind.

Ivan groaned in want. He wanted to be inside Alfred so badly; he wanted to feel that warmth swallow up his cock, and seep through his veins like poison; a poison that made him want more.

Shakily, Alfred reached back and gripped Ivan's cock firmly, raising his hips gently and guiding the Russian's member into his hole. He whimpered as he got it halfway inside, trembling. "Ah, it-it hurts..."

Ivan's hands immediately went up to help Alfred ease slowly and gently the rest of the way onto his cock. It was hard to keep himself under control, with Alfred's tight heat surrounding him, and the pained face on the blondes face, but he kept his actions in check, eventually getting all the way in, "Are you ready?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Alfred shook his head, eyes watering. "N-no, it hurts too much..." It wasn't excruciating, but it was throbbing and aching. "Pl-please don't move...it-it's...it feels weird and it hurts."

Ivan growled, "I don't know how much longer I can wait, Alfred," he said. he honestly didn't want to make Alfred hurt, but he was in now, and there was no turning back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alfred mumbled, rocking gently and letting out a soft cry. He placed his hands on Ivan's chest, shaking with pain. He had to stop, whimpering. "C-can I just have a sec?" His ass throbbed and it hurt... Ivan was just too big. It hadn't hurt this bad before!"

Ivan nodded, holding off his need only because of the look on Alfred's face. he had to earn Alfred's trust in this if he wanted anything out of it, and fucking him before he was ready to be fucked would not bring around that trust.

After a few moments, Alfred bit his lip and nodded to the Russian. It still ached but it wasn't as bad and when he moved just barely it even felt good. "O-okay... I'm good."

Ivan nodded back, slowly lifting Alfred up and then thrusting all the way back in, knowing this first thrust would be the most painful, but it would get better from here on out.

Alfred whimpered, nails digging into Ivan's chest as he rolled his lips, raising his hips halfway off of Ivan's cock before dropping down to meet the Russian's thrust. It still hurt, but as they continued with the rhythm it was feeling better with each thrust.

Ivan moaned at the feeling of Alfred's tight ass finally swallowing him once again. The feeling of warmth spread through him, making his whole body feel like it was on fire. This was where he lost almost all control of his actions, and Alfred was the only one who could bring this part of him out. He pulled Alfred's head down for a passionate kiss.

Alfred moaned, kissing back against the Russian. He shakily reached back with one hand, feeling around his entrance where Ivan's cock was stretching him to his limits. "Oh god..." He had no idea how his ass wasn't gaping...

Ivan took both of Alfred's hands, and interlaces his large fingers with Alfred's smaller ones, kissing Alfred again. He wanted Alfred to feel the heat in his body too.

"Y-you're so cold..." Alfred mumbled against Ivan's lips, rocking gently against Ivan's hips.

Ivan moaned, "You are so warm," Ivan breathed on the stray piece of hair on Alfred's head.

Alfred mewled, shaking as his erogenous zone was breathed on. "Han... D-don't mess with that!" he whimpered, sitting up and rolling his hips roughly. His nails dug into Ivan's shoulders, mewling again as Ivan's cock rubbed against his inner walls in just the right way. He panted as he glanced down at the Russian, eyes hazy and glazed over. "I...I'm an ass slut, aren't I?" he mumbled, biting his lip gently.

Ivan smirked at him through lust filled eyed, "But of course, you little slut, you take it in the ass like a bitch," he growled, letting himself go and thrusting up into Alfred's thrusts.

"Ah~!" Alfred cried out, shaking and rocking desperately on Ivan's cock. He shakily grasped his own erection and stroked himself with a little keen of pleasure. "C-call me a slut, Ivan, please," he begged with a little cry of pleasure.

Ivan watched through half-open eyes as Alfred's hand worked on his hard cock, and chuckled darkly, biting on Alfred's ear, licking it as well, "You are such a slut," he growled the last word in a deep Russian accented voice.

Alfred gasped quietly and shivered, whimpering as he pumped his cock faster, eagerly rocking on Ivan's shaft. There was no more pain, it was all feeling so much better than in the beginning. "Ahh~ Ivan!"

"Alfred," Ivan moaned out, his large hands gripping Alfred's butt to get better access.

Alfred mewled with pleasure, shaking his hips gently and gripping Ivan's shoulders tightly for leverage. "Oh fuck... M-more, d-don't stop, tell me how dirty I am," he demanded in a breathy voice, cutting himself off with a desperate mewl of pleasure.

Ivan moaned again, turned on by Alfred's request. He was completely lost in the warmth and pleasure now, "You fucking whore," He whispered, "I bet you love this, you bitch" he moaned, and then growled again, "You love bouncing up and down on my cock, you whore!" he finished with a hiss of pleasure.

"Y-yes, I love it!" Alfred cried out, reaching down to touch himself again, glad that Ivan hadn't stopped him before. "M-more," he begged, panting with his mouth open, tongue close to hanging out of his mouth.

Ivan thrust upwards faster, meeting Alfred's speed, so that their thrusts connected at just the right time. He lunged forward to once again take Alfred's lips with his own, whispering dirty words in Russian between each kiss.

Alfred whimpered, kissing back eagerly. "Oh fuck..." he murmured, shivering every time Ivan whispered in Russian to him. He'd never known Russian was so fucking sexy... "I-I can't understand you..." Despite how sexy it was, he really wanted to understand the Russian.

Ivan chuckled against Alfred's mouth, "I am calling you," he kissed Alfred," An ass slut," Ivan whispered, "And a whore," Ivan squeezed Alfred's ass, "And my bitch," he finished, biting Alfred's lip slightly before plunging his tongue into Alfred's mouth to share a deep kiss.

Alfred whimpered, returning the kiss. "Y-yes, I-I am!" he whimpered, shaking his hips again. "M-more, please, I-I'm so close!"

Ivan kissed down Alfred's jaw-line, and bit down on Alfred's neck, licking and sucking on it to leave another along side the others. He squeezed Alfred's butt tightly, and thrust up even harder, lodging deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Alfred let out a sharp cry as he came, clinging to the Russian and whimpering as he rocked his hips back against Ivan's thrusts. "Oh guhh..." He couldn't even finish his sentence that was how good it was.

Ivan moaned as he came once again inside Alfred's tight hole. He was lost in the after effect of the explosion for a moment before he came two and saw Alfred above him, still panting. He looked so wonderful like that, his mouth hanging open slightly, and his whole body flushed from the heat. It was a sight to behold.

After a few moments Alfred caught his breath and snuggled against the Russian. "Oh fuck...that was..." He didn't know how to explain it. It was just...just good.

Ivan gripped Alfred's body tighter, "I do not know exactly why," he said, "But you are the only thing that can make me feel warm," he whispered into Alfred's ear.

Alfred blushed, instead choosing to stay silent...until he had a question. "Were there others?"

Ivan made an 'mmmm' sound, "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes closed in a relaxed stance.

"I-I mean, have you had others like...like me?" he asked, blushing. He was embarrassed to be asking, but he was curious.

Ivan thought for a moment, "I have had toys before, but none like you," he said, kissing the top of Alfred's head.

"Toys?" Alfred asked, brow furrowing in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Ivan giggled, "I mean like a personal slave," Ivan said, peering at Alfred in amusement.

A horrified look overtook Alfred's features. "What! Dude, that's not cool!" he sputtered, sitting up and pushing on Ivan's chest to get away from him.

Ivan grabbed Alfred by the wrist, flipping him over so that Alfred was pinned to the bed beneath him, Ivan smirked, "Did I not just say," Ivan hovered near Alfred's ear, "You are different," he hissed, licking Alfred's neck slowly.

Alfred moaned quietly, squirming under Ivan's grip. "I-I'm not worried about me! That's...it's not right!"

Ivan giggled darkly, "It may not be right," Ivan whispered, "But no one said I was 'right', now did they?" He asked in a taunting voice, the darkness that came over him when speaking on this subject seeping out from his orifices like cold lava.

Alfred trembled, getting a little scared now that Ivan was acting so...aggressive. "What happened to them?" he asked, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he was curious.

Ivan smirked evilly, "I got bored of them," Ivan said, "That is all you need to know," Ivan whispered.

Alfred gulped, looking away. "Why did you get bored?" he asked, sitting up and looking away.

Ivan shrugged moving away, "One can only offer me so much interest before they stop being interesting anymore," Ivan explained.

Watching as Ivan moved away, Alfred moved onto his knees. "But-but that's when it gets good in a relationship! When you know everything about someone and you can do stuff for them and you can...can..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence, so he shut up before he made himself look even stupider.

Ivan looked over at him, surprised. He had never thought about it that way... Ivan smiled, "You make an interesting point," he said eyeing Alfred. Ivan had the feeling ever since he first saw the blonde that he would always interest him...always entice him.

Alfred crossed his arms, smirking smugly. "See? I'm totally right!" Who said he was stupid? He was totally smart.

Ivan smirked, "But you are still easy to outwit," Ivan said, standing up from the bed, and pulling up his underwear, leaving his pants off.

"Am not!" Alfred pouted, leaning back on his hands. "I'm not stupid, stop saying stuff like that."

Ivan chuckled, "How many times do I have to say, I did not call you stupid," Ivan said.

"Yeah, but you're saying I'm easily outwitted and stuff and that's the same as calling me stupid!" Alfred whined, pouting childishly.

Ivan laughed a bit, "That is merely calling you ignorant, not stupid," Ivan explained.

"That's the same!" Alfred huffed, flopping back on the bed and glaring at the ceiling. "You're so mean."

Ivan shook his head, "You are silly," he said, heading over to the drawers and pulling out a new pair of pants for him to pull on. He left his shirt off, however.

After a few minutes of being bored, Alfred got rather bored. "I'm bored," he announced, sitting up.

Ivan smiled, "I can see that," he said.

"Well...do something about it!" he whined, pouting pitifully. "I mean, you kidnapped me, you should be able to keep me busy."

Ivan smiled, "well...we have a radio," Ivan shrugged, "We could always use that," He smirked, gazing darkly at Alfred.

"Radio? That's totally lame!" No one listened to the radio anymore, everyone used the internet to get new music.

Ivan giggled, "I have a laptop, as well, but you would not find that interesting, would you?" he asked, shrugging.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "You have a computer!"

Ivan nodded slowly, smiling.

"Well...can I use it?" Alfred asked, grimacing. He hoped there was internet...then again they were in the middle of nowhere.

Ivan hesitated, "What for?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Umm...to not be bored?"

Ivan looked at him for a moment, before shrugging, and walking over to the TV, opening a cabinet beneath it to pull out a small portable laptop.

"Does it have internet?" Alfred asked curiously, hoping he would be able to get on Facebook or something to send out a call for help or...anything really.

Ivan nodded, "Da, it would defeat the point of having it here if it did not have internet," Ivan said, sitting down next to Alfred and placing the laptop in front of them, "Go ahead," he said.

Alfred shifted onto his knees. "Do you have to watch?" he asked, reaching forward tentatively and opening the browser, silently thanking whatever god or deity was up there that it showed the search engine.

"Da," Ivan said firmly, leaning back onto the bed, and watching Alfred's every move.

Alfred sighed and tried to go on with looking at a few things, shifting uncomfortably, knowing Ivan was watching him. Someone watching him on the computer wasn't exactly ideal... "Can you not watch, it's weird."

Ivan shook his head, "Nyet," he said, watching as Alfred typed, and clicked away.

Alfred sighed and leaned back. "Well...it's awkward, I can't do anything," he whined, pouting.

Ivan shrugged, "I do not see how it is awkward, just go ahead and do whatever you usually do," Ivan said, smiling, "Just act as if I am not here," He said.

"But I'm always like, on facebook and twitter and stuff! And I don't think you would want me tweeting about what's going on with my life right now..." Alfred huffed, grimacing.

Ivan shrugged, "Make something up," he said, smirking, "They may wonder if you don't do anything for too long," he explained.

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure my dad has already called the cops. I've been here for like two days, right?" Alfred snapped, crossing his arms. "And cops watch things like twitter feeds and facebook statuses and shit."

Ivan chuckled, "I have already taken care of that, my dear," he said.

"Hunh?" Alfred blinked, features twisting into a look of puzzlement. "Whaddya mean by 'taken care' of it?"

Ivan smiled, "Before I headed back here with you, I spoke to your father," he said, "I told him that I was a friend, and that you wanted to stay with me for a while," he smiled, "So you could experience life without an adult for a while," Ivan said.

"What! No way! Dad wouldn't just send me off with some stranger!"

Ivan giggled again, "Well, we had a nice long talk," Ivan eyed Alfred, "Apparently he was impressed by my view on morals and ideals," he said, grinning.

"Wh-what? But...but..." Alfred sat back, staring down at his lap, brow furrowed. "So...my dad thinks I'm just having the time of my life or something... Fuck."

Ivan giggled, "Da, I believe that is what he thinks," he said, smirking.

Alfred swallowed thickly and pushed the computer away, flopping down on the bed and burying his face in his arms. "Not in the mood for it anymore," he muttered, eyes watering.

Ivan crawled on top of him, and mumbled, "You know I do not like it when you cry,"

"I don't care," Alfred grumbled, turning on his stomach so that the Russian wouldn't see his tears.

Ivan hugged the American from behind, "I do not care that you do not care, because I care," Ivan said.

"If you cared you wouldn't have taken me away from my fucking family you bastard!" Alfred shouted as he sat up and turned.

Ivan shrugged, "I care about myself, too, you know," He said.

"Then you're a goddamn selfish bastard you asshole!" Alfred yelled at him, promptly turning back and burying his face into the pillows.

Ivan sighed, "If I am one, then you are just as much of one," he said. Shaking his head forlornly.

"How am I selfish?" Alfred demanded, sitting up again. He wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just want to go back home to my family and you're keeping me here!"

Ivan looked him in the eye, "You are selfish for the way you treated your father before you ran off," Ivan said, "you are selfish for not caring about me," he said, "you are selfish for always asking you brother to sleep with you and watch movies with you, even if he did not really want to," Ivan shook his head, "you are just as selfish as I am," Ivan said, "and not admitting it just makes you even worse of a hypocrite," he finished.

"I-I..." Alfred swallowed heavily, wiping away his tears. "But..." How could he fight against that?

Ivan stood, "I am going to go get some fresh water, I'll be right back," he said, not looking at Alfred as he walking over to the dirty tub of water in the corner, and carried in towards the door.

Alfred sniffled, flopping back on the bed and pulling the blankets up over his head, hugging a pillow as he cried, finding himself all alone, which just made him cry harder. He vaguely thought about sending out a cry for help using the computer, but he couldn't bring himself to get up.

Ivan returned carrying a freshly filled tub of water, and placed it in the corner, ignoring Alfred's crying for the moment as he put up the laptop, and opened up the drawer next to the one where his pants had been, pulling out a book and some reading glasses. He situated himself on the bed, and placed the glasses on his nose, opening the book and beginning to read.

Alfred cried for a while before finally managing to stop, wiping his eyes and sitting up, peeking out from the blankets, looking over at Ivan silently.

Ivan peered over his book at Alfred, "Da?" he asked.

"'M hungry," Alfred muttered, staring down at his lap and wiping away the last couple tears at the corners of his eyes. He cheeks were red and he had obvious tear tracks.

Ivan nodded, placing the book off to the side, and stood up, crossing the room to grab another bag of grease filled food, along with a bottle of soda out of the cooler.

"Thanks," Alfred replied quietly, letting the blankets fall to the bed. "I don't have to do anything for it, do I?"

Ivan shook his head, handing the bag and bottle to the American, "Nyet," he said, moving back over to the other side of the bed to lay back down and open his book.

Alfred ate slowly, not finding as much joy as he usually would have with his favorite food. He nursed his soda in silence, not bothering to say anything. When he finished he laid down again to rest. He eventually got bored and sat up again. "What're you reading?"

Ivan peered over at him again, "A Russian folktale," he said, fondling the scarf around his neck.

"Oh." That didn't sound nearly as awesome as he had been thinking. "What's it about?"

"It is about the 12 men, one from each month, and the story of how they choose one child to celebrate with them at the end of the year," he said, giving a brief description.

"Umm...I don't get it," Alfred mumbled, looking down at his lap. "Once more for the learning impaired please?"

Ivan smiled, "I could just read it aloud for you," he suggested.

"Umm, yeah sure." Alfred hesitantly slid out of bed and came up to the Russian, tentatively sliding into his lap.

Ivan smiled as Alfred settled into his lap. The next hour was spent by Ivan telling the story outloud in his Russian accented voice, and Alfred periodically stopping him to ask him a question.

After a while of reading and asking questions, Alfred was starting to get tired and rested his head on Ivan's shoulder, listening periodically and nodding off every couple minutes only to be awoken every time by Ivan's soft, low voice.

Ivan smiled as he noticed that Alfred was continuously nodding off to sleep. He patted around Alfred's stray hair, encouraging him to take another nap. He had done a lot of crying, so a nap would be good. Alfred shivered as he was patted and made a 'mnneh' noise, snuggling into the Russian. He felt exhausted. Who knew crying could be so tiring...

Ivan smiled, and stopped reading out loud as Alfred began to snore quietly.

Alfred snored softly, clutching at Ivan's arm for something to hold on to while he slept, mumbling quietly as he shifted in Ivan's lap. The only thought he could muster was that the bed was so suddenly uncomfortable to lie on...

Ivan giggled slightly at the blonde's adorableness, before going back to reading his book. He'd give Alfred an hour, and if he didn't wake up by then, he'd wake him up himself.

_A/N: Review, and you get a cookie. ^u^ _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Since I've been home sick from school lately I've had much more time to edit~ ^u^ I hope you enjoy this chapter OuO_

After a while Alfred awoke with a yawn, rubbing his eyes childishly. "What'd I miss?" he mumbled, yawning again and snuggling against the Russian.

Ivan smiled. "Not too much, my dear," he said, his eyes closed from his wide grin.

After a moment of silence, Alfred yawned again and nuzzled Ivan's neck. He blinked, thinking for a moment before he tugged at Ivan's scarf gently, as if emphasizing. "You haven't taken this off since I've been here..."

Ivan tensed up. "And I do not plan to, either," he said, peering over the rim of his glasses.

"How come?" Alfred asked, reaching up and poking Ivan's reading glasses with a snicker. "You look weird with glasses."

Ivan snorted. "Because I said so. And I do not." He smiled at Alfred.

"You do too look funny with glasses," Alfred huffed, poking him again. "I mean, I look heroic and sexy, cause I'm just awesome like that. You just look old."

Ivan poked Alfred's nose, "No, you just look like an adorable dork," he said, grinning.

"Hey! I am not a dork!" Alfred bristled, huffing childishly again and swatting away Ivan's hand. "I'm like, the most popular kid at school!" After he said that he took a moment to process it and he realized something that he probably would have loved at some other time, "...Holy crap I haven't been to school in like three days..."

Ivan giggled, "Do not worry, I have taken care of that, as well," Ivan said.

"How? Fuck, you thought of everything didn't you... How the fuck did you find all the time to do this?" Alfred demanded, pouting.

Ivan chuckled. "Like I said, I've been watching you for a month; I did not waste all of my time just watching you," he explained.

"Well what did you do, tell me," Alfred whined, crossing his arms.

Ivan smiled, "They, along with your father, think you are going to study abroad for a while," Ivan said, shutting the book, "Which is mostly true," he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips, "Except you won't be studying, is all," he finished.

"I highly doubt they'll actually believe I agreed to that..." Alfred replied, arching an eyebrow.

Ivan laughed a heartfelt laugh. "Well, it took a bit of convincing, but I believe they were scared enough that they believed me," he said, a sharp look in his gaze.

"So you just scared the shit out of them until they agreed? That's like, terrorism, dude," Alfred said, a skeptical look crossing his features.

Ivan smiled. "I only scared them a little, and that was plenty enough for them to believe me," he said with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever you say, terrorist." Alfred slid off of Ivan's lap and moved over to the bed, collapsing on his stomach. "I'm boooooored. And tired. And kinda hungry."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "How are you hungry again?" he asked, "You ate not too long ago." He grinned, rather amused.

Alfred rolled onto his back. "I can't help it! I eat when I'm bored!" he whined, sitting up and fidgeting. "It's so stuffy and closed in here..."

Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment. "I could open the window if you think that would help," he said, point absentmindedly at the window.

"That's not what I mean!" Alfred whined childishly, but huffed and crossed his arms, muttering a quiet, "yes, please" under his breath.

Ivan giggled, "Okay, then~" he said, moving to open the window next to the door just enough to let a nice cool breeze roll in.

Alfred flopped onto his side, crossing his arms. He still wasn't happy. He was still bored. "Can we like, go outside or something? I'm really bored..."

Ivan arched his eyebrows. "And do what..?" he asked. He hadn't thought of anything that would be entertaining, since that wasn't the general point.

"Well...I don't know. I just want to go outside! I hate being inside for so long..." Alfred muttered, shifting awkwardly. "Please, Ivan?"

Ivan gave him an odd look, "I will go with you, although I do not know what you will find of interest outside," he said.

"Do I have to have a reason? I just want to go outside!" He loved being outside, at least it was open... He hated feeling so trapped.

Ivan shrugged, "It is fine with me," he said, heading for the door.

Alfred quickly followed just in case Ivan changed his mind or something. "What can't I do?" he asked, grimacing. He knew there would be restrictions, he just needed to know what they were beforehand so that he didn't get decked to the ground for some untold rule.

Ivan gave him a look, "Well, you can not be out of my sights," he said, "And if you try to run, I will catch you and punish you, so don't even try," he finished, sending Alfred a narrow eyed look.

Alfred sighed but nodded. "Fine." He started walking, kicking a couple rocks out of his way. He was outside, it was more than he could ask for. He just liked being able to see the sky and feel free for a little while.

Ivan followed a few feet behind Alfred, looking around at the scenery in a happy manner, the sun that managed to sneak through the trees periodically reflecting off his ashen hair.

Alfred fell back a little so that he and Ivan were side by side. When he saw Ivan was distracted he pulled away and hid behind a tree, hoping that his weak attempt to escape would hold up. He didn't have very high hopes, but he was willing to try anything at this point. He wanted to go home.

Ivan continued walking, his eyes closed as he listened to the forest. He smiled when he heard the almost silent loss of the footsteps beside him. he kept walking for a moment, before carefully turning to dart from tree to tree, soon spotting Alfred's back not too far away. He was hiding behind a tree, and was peeking out, seemingly about to make a run for it. Ivan smirked, all too happy to ruin those meek plans.

Alfred was about to leave the cover of the tree when Ivan promptly came up from behind, and pinned both of his hands above the blondes head. Alfred's front was being slightly pushed into the bark of the tree, his back occupied by Ivan's body. Ivan leaned into whisper in Alfred's ear, "what the fuck do you think you are doing?" he asked in a growl, his face still somehow calm.

Alfred let out a weak yelp as he was pushed into the tree. "N-nothing," he mumbled, wiggling uncomfortably. Being trapped between a person and a tree wasn't all that comfortable.

"Really? Then why did you hide, hmm?" he asked, his lips brushing against Alfred's ear. He moved back the tiniest amount, allowing him room to breath and move a bit, but still keeping him trapped.

"Ummm..." Fuck he didn't have an excuse... "Uh..." Fuuuuck. "Hide and seek?"

Ivan didn't speak for a moment, but then laughed, "That is a feeble excuse, but I guess I will take it for now," he said, "If you play a little game with me," he said, the arm that wasn't pinning Alfred's arms above his head snaking around his torso.

Alfred shifted awkwardly. "What- what kind of game?" he asked, Adams apple bobbing nervously. Knowing Ivan it probably included something sexual.

Ivan smirked, his hand finding its way under Alfred's shirt, and moving up his chest, "What do you think, Alfred?" he whispered the question against Alfred's neck.

"That's not a game, that's just raping me," Alfred grumbled, squirming away from Ivan's hand. "I don't want to."

Ivan smiled, "Ah, but that is the game," he said, "You do not want to, so I try to make you, then you give into me," he said with a smile, "That is the game,"

Alfred writhed under the touch of his captor, grimacing. "That's not a game," he muttered, letting out an embarrassing mewl as he felt his nipples being toyed with.

Ivan licked Alfred's neck, "It is if I want it to be," he said.

Alfred mewled again, tilting his head back, accidentally giving Ivan even more access to his neck.

Ivan chuckled, his hand moving down to grope the boys crotch, "You look so delectable when you make those noises," he said, blowing a huff of air on Alfred's flick of hair.

"N-no," Alfred whimpered, trying to twist his hands out of Ivan's grip. He shuddered as his cowlick was messed with. "Nnnoo, don't," he whimpered, mewling again.

Ivan licked the hair, and gently nudged at Alfred's pants again, enjoying every reaction to his actions.

Alfred whimpered, bucking up into Ivan's hand, whimpering. "B-but what if someone comes by?" he whimpered, trembling. He didn't count on anyone coming by, but anything to stall the Russian.

Ivan laughed, "No, no one will come," he said simply, knowing that Alfred was simply trying to stall him.

Alfred was trembling harder now, still trying to twist his hands out of Ivan's grip. "N-not now..." he whimpered, trying to get away.

"If not now, then when, my dear Alfred?" Ivan asked, his voice soft, and wondering.

"J-just, not outside," Alfred muttered, looking away with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I don't want to be outside when...when we do it."

Ivan thought for a moment, "I guess I will comply to your wishes this time," he said, hands slipping away from Alfred's hands, and out from under his shirt, returning to his sides, "But do not think you will get off so easily if you try something like that again," he said.

Alfred rubbed his wrists, frowning. "Yeah, what would you do?" he mocked, scoffing quietly. If Ivan wanted him so bad then he wouldn't really do much to hurt him...would he?

Ivan gave him a measuring look, "Well, that depends..." he said, scoping the blondes body, "Like I said, I am sure you would look even better with your own blood on you," Ivan said with a smirk.

Alfred took a hesitant step back, leaning against the tree again. "Y-you wouldn't!" he said, hoping he was right. He was mostly bluffing his bravery at this point.

Ivan shrugged, "Perhaps," he said simply. He was aware of the fact that Alfred was actually rather scared by this point.

"C-can we just go back t-to the house now?" Alfred asked, swallowing nervously. "I'm done being outside for a bit..."

Ivan nodded, and turned to head back in the direction of the house, "Da, let's go," he said.

Alfred followed closely, not wanting to get lost, but made to stay at least two steps behind Ivan so that he didn't have the chance to do anything to him. When they returned to the cabin he flopped on the bed and rolled onto his stomach. Now he was bored again. He'd been bored outside, too, but at least then it was outside.

Ivan shook his head, "You are still bored, da?" he asked.

"Maybe," Alfred muttered, not looking over at the Russian. He didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

Ivan smiled, "Well, I have something you could do," he said, smirking as the idea came into his mind.

Alfred looked back at him now, apprehensively, "Well... What is it?" He didn't want it to be anything sexual if he could help it, but he knew better than to expect nothing from it.

"We should play strip poker!" the Russian replied in a bubbly voice.

"Ummm...okay." Alfred could play pretty well, he'd played strip poker before at parties. "I'm good though."

Ivan smiled, "We will see about that," he said, heading to where he had the games, and pulling out what he needed, before heading back over to the bed.

"So, first person completely naked loses?" Alfred said as Ivan set up the cards. "What do I get when I win?"

"I do not think we will have to worry about that, since you are not going to win," Ivan said, giving Alfred a look of amusement.

Alfred huffed childishly. "Yeah, well, humor me. When I win, what do I get, and if you win, what do you get?"

Ivan hmmmed, "If you win, you get to do one thing, anything you would like, as long as it is in this cabin, " he said, "But, if I win, you have to do a little some thing for me," he said with a smirk.

Alfred whined but sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just one thing?" He couldn't do much with just one thing... Though if he got on the computer he could probably use that one thing to talk to his dad. "Deal the first hand."

Ivan nodded, and did so, dealing out the cards, and then looking at Alfred, "You go first," he said, smiling.

Alfred put down his hand. "Flush," he said triumphantly, crossing his arms smugly. He would love to see Ivan beat that...

Ivan had been smiling the whole time, and he placed down his cards, "Royal flush," he said in an even tone.

"What! But...but..." Alfred's cheeks went red from anger, but grudgingly pulled off his shirt. He stuck his tongue out at the Russian for good measure.

Ivan smirked at that, and handed the deck to Alfred, "It is your turn to deal," he said.

Alfred huffed but dealt the cards carefully. He wouldn't put it above Ivan to cheat. He huffed as he got his hand and sighed. "Fold," he muttered, putting down his cards.

Ivan giggled at that, "You know that means you have to take something else off, since you had to forfeit," he said with a smirk.

Alfred sighed and was about to unbutton his pants when he got an idea and quickly disposed of his glasses, crosses his arms and grinning smugly. "Your turn."

Ivan narrowed his eyes, but shrugged, dealing the cards once again.

Alfred looked at his cards, biting his lip and looking down at the cards laid before them. "Straight flush," he said, laying his cards down. Hopefully Ivan wouldn't have anything to beat that...

Ivan shot Alfred a look, before dropping his cards and taking off his shirt. Alfred may be good at this, but Ivan knew he wasn't as good as himself. He had played this game many, many times.

Alfred grinned triumphantly, taking his turn to deal the cards. When he looked at his he groaned and set them down. "Fold." He was about to take his pants off when he got another idea, grinning and shedding his socks. He stuck his tongue out at Ivan again, feeling rather smug.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's antics. He was quite adorable. He dealt again, looking over at Alfred with a smile.

"Full house," Alfred said as he laid down his cards, grinning smugly.

Ivan smirked, "Four of a kind," he said.

"Fuck..." Alfred sighed and resigned himself to take off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. For fuck's sake, at parties he could win without even taking off his jacket! Well, most of the time everyone was drunk during those games, so...

Ivan smiled, handing Alfred the cards again. Once more , and he will have won.

Alfred sighed, looking at his cards and grinning triumphantly. "Royal flush, nothing beats that," he replied with a grin, crossing his arms as he set his cards down. Maybe Ivan would take off his scarf instead of his pants... Nah, Ivan was probably too eager to keep his pants on.

Ivan frowned at Alfred's win. He shrugged it off, though, by removing his pants.

Alfred dealt the cards and kept a poker face as he saw his useless hand and the table cards. He surrendered with a sigh, folding and removing his underwear slowly. He sat there with a pout, embarrassed at having lost so quickly.

Ivan chuckled darkly, "It seems you have lost, da?" he asked, amused greatly.

Alfred grumbled and nodded. "Yeah. What did you want from me?" he asked, shifting awkwardly and covering himself halfassedly. His cock twitched from being bared to the world.

Ivan smirked, "I want you to dance," he said simply, the smile that was playing across his lips widening even more.

Alfred blinked, looking up at the Russian. "Um...what?" he asked, blinking owlishly. He didn't know how to dance! ...Well he knew how to give girls a lap dance, but that wasn't the sort of dance he wanted to give a guy. Especially Ivan.

Ivan's grin widened, "I said, I want you to dance," he said simply, his eyes narrowed in a calculating manner.

"D-dance how?" Alfred asked, cock twitching again much to his displeasure.

"Anyway you know how," he said, raising an eyebrow. Regardless of what it was, it would either be highly amusing, or sexy, although he'd prefer the ladder, either would do.

"What kinda of dance?" Alfred asked, feeling his cock twitch again much to his displeasure.

Ivan shrugged, "That's up to you," Ivan said, licking his lips.

"Can I put my underwear on at least?" Alfred asked, still hiding himself desperately. "A-and I only...only know how to give a lap dance."

Ivan nodded, handing Alfred his underwear. He was regretful about having to do so, but it was better than arguing. At least he was about to get a lap dance...

Alfred pulled on his underwear quickly and stood, biting his lip. "Umm...did you want anything specific?" he asked, swallowing thickly, hugging himself awkwardly.

Ivan thought about Alfred's question for a second before shaking his head, "Not really," he said, but he smiled, "Would you like some music?"

"I don't know...sure," Alfred muttered, biting his lip. "Can I put my clothes back on before I do it?" He wasn't in the mood to be almost entirely naked right that moment. Plus, a lap dance was better with a striptease.

Ivan shrugged again, reaching for a radio in the depths of the dresser drawer.

Alfred quickly pulled on his clothes as the music started to play. He sighed, cheeks red as he stalled for a moment, trying to think how to start. It was so embarrassing when he wasn't drunk enough to not care how stupid he looked. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the Russian, shaking his hips gently in time with the beat for a few moments before backing down into Ivan's lap, grinding him from behind roughly with a scowl on his face.

Ivan grinned at the contact, watching Alfred from the corner of his eye, before pulling out a flask of vodka and taking a gulp of it. He looked at Alfred, handing the flask to him in a gesture of respect, although he was still amused.

Alfred ignored the offer. He would rather be sober and be able to refuse Ivan's advances rather than drunk and do something stupid. He spread his legs on either side of Ivan's lap, still grinding him from behind as he placed his palms on Ivan's inner thighs. That had done it for most of the girls he'd done this to (while drunk) but he'd never given a guy a lap dance before so he wasn't entirely sure.

Ivan chuckled as Alfred denied his offer, and he sat smirking as Alfred grinded into him from behind. He didn't let it show, but he was slightly turned on. He found it funny that he had given girls a lap dance before.

Alfred gasped as he felt Ivan's cock hardening beneath him, swallowing nervously. "Getting excited, hunh?" he said. purring a bit as he grinded even harder. "Am I that good?"

Ivan chuckled, "Just a bit egotistical there, da?" he said, touching Alfred's face slightly, "My dear," he said, his eyes narrowed in pleasure, and contentment.

"Don't touch, you're not supposed to touch," Alfred snapped, quickly pushing Ivan's hands away as he stood and turned, straddling Ivan's lap properly, grinding to the beat of the faint music. Honestly he had forgot the music had even been playing...

Ivan smiled, leaning back slightly, so that his hands were no where near Alfred's body. He gazed up at Alfred, watching as sweat began to form on the others body.

Alfred moaned quietly, placing his hands on Ivan's shoulders as he leaned in, grinding and panting quietly. Who knew it was so much damn work to give a lap dance that lasted longer than a minute? He had new respect for so many strippers... He moaned quietly again, stifling himself just before he got too loud as he felt his pants tightening. He leaned back a bit and pulled his shirt off, twirling it a bit before tossing it away and sliding a hand into his pants, moaning and undoing the button and zipper.

It was all Ivan could do to not moan at the friction that was being felt between them at the moment. But he somehow managed to keep it in as Alfred removed his shirt, and began to unzip his pants in a sexy strip tease.

"Fuck..." Alfred bit his lip as he leaned forward again, still managing to grind as he reached back, sliding a hand into the back of his pants, pushing them and his underwear down further. He was starting to run out of moves so Ivan had better do something to him...

Ivan bit his lip slightly, before reaching up to flip Alfred onto his back and attack him on the lips. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Not that it mattered, since at this point, Alfred was just as turned on as he was.

"Ahn..." Alfred mewled, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist and opening his mouth for the Russian. He could hardly think, everything was fuzzy and hot. "F-fuck," he murmured between kisses, "enough with the fucking kissing already..."

Ivan smirked, ripping Alfred's pants off his legs...well, actually, they were his pants, but that didn't matter. Although, before doing anything, he stopped, "Dry, or not?" he asked the simple question.

"N-no, please... It hurt last time," Alfred mumbled, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn't want it to hurt like it had before, that was just plain painful, and his ass still ached from it.

Ivan smiled, reaching over to the cabinet to grab the lube, which he promptly spread a generous amount of over his cock. He positioned himself carefully, looking at Alfred for assurance that he could begin.

Alfred spread his legs wider for the man, swallowing and nodding, closing his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be too painful, but Ivan had fucked him enough for him to know it would be uncomfortable. He relaxed as best he could, preparing for the invasion that was seconds away.

Ivan decided to go all the way in at once, so Alfred would only feel momentary pain.

Alfred gasped as he was entered so abruptly, moaning. It wasn't uncomfortable at all like he had expected, it was good, the way Ivan's huge cock stretched his walls all the way to their limits, throbbing and pulsing inside him to make him moan and roll his eyes back in his head.

Ivan, seeing that Alfred was already ready, pulled back out, beginning a steady thrusting pace of in and out. He moaned as he felt Alfred's tight heat around him again. If only he could always be inside him, he could always feel this wonderful warmth.

"Oh fuck, harder, Ivan! Faster, oh god, more!" Alfred whimpered, wrapping his legs around the Russian's waist to try and hold him so he was as deep inside as he could get. He arched his back, whimpering and reaching up to try and find something to grab onto.

Ivan moaned again, pressing his and Alfred's bodies together, trying to get as much contact as was humanly possible. He thrust harder, going into kiss Alfred again.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, going weak as he felt something being struck inside him that made him feel stars. He mewled, arching up against the Russian as he clawed at his back. "Ahn...w-wait," he mumbled against Ivan's lips, moving a hand to press against his chest.

Ivan stopped, looking at Alfred with confused and hazy eyes, "Da?" he asked breathily

"L-let me turn over..." he murmured, swallowing thickly, "we...we haven't done it like that yet."

Ivan smirked, "If that is the way you want it," He said, moving back a bit so Alfred would have some twisting room.

Alfred whined as Ivan left him, but picked himself up a bit and turned onto all fours. "O-okay," he said, looking over his shoulders before turning to look down at the sheets. He had always liked doggy style with girls...he wondered how different it was to be on the other end of the position.

Ivan nodded, and reentered Alfred from behind, his hands reaching around Alfred's body to curl over the blonde's smaller hands as he thrusted deeper into that tight hole then he ever thought possible.

Alfred mewled, clenching and tightening around the cock inside him, stirring up his insides. He looked down at Ivan's big hands covering his smaller ones as he rocked back and forth from the force of the Russian's thrusts. Could he think straight, he probably would have pushed his hands away. But right then, any contact at all while he was getting his brains fucked out from behind was wonderful, just like Ivan's cock.

Ivan leaned forward to bite Alfred's shoulder, leaving the evidence of his pleasure as he kissed the back and neck of the body below him. Ivan was happy that Alfred allowed him every opportunity he got to touch him. Every time Alfred mewled in pleasure he was sure he was going to explode. It was beautiful the way Alfred's toned, tan back arched up against his larger frame in a way a artist would most likely kill to recreate.

Panting heavily, Alfred rocked back into Ivan's thrusts roughly, rolling his hips back to try and get him in deeper, mewling and bowing his back up against the Russian with a sharp cry as his sweet spot was struck again, wracking a wave of orgasm through him as he spilled himself onto the sheets below.

Ivan came shortly after, releasing his essence deep inside Alfred's ass. He sighed, pulling out and promptly collapsing next to Alfred.

Alfred whined, panting against the sheets and shaking his ass. "No, don't stop, again," he begged, still trying to catch his breath. Ivan had made him cum without even touching his cock... "I want more," he whimpered, pushing himself up and trying to sit up.

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, but his shock quickly morphed into amusement, happy that his little lover wanted another go. He smirked, "Fine then," he said, sitting up again, his energy restored by Alfred's enthusiasm, "But you will have to fuck yourself on my cock if you want it so badly," he said, mischief sparkling in his violet eyes.

Alfred whined childishly, puffing his cheeks out. "But you get so deep when we do it doggy style... A lot deeper then when I ride," he huffed, reaching back and easily pushing two fingers inside himself with little resistance. "Oh fuck," he moaned, eyes fluttering close, fingers sliding in and out easily with Ivan's cum acting as lube. "How much cum do you have...?" he muttered, looking over his shoulder as he fingered himself.

Ivan smirked at Alfred's show, and barely registered Alfred's question, but barely managed a response, holding up a hand that was splattered with cum here and there, "Enough," he said, simply.

Alfred blushed and stopped fingering himself, crawling into Ivan's lap, rubbing against Ivan's half hard cock. He moaned, reaching back to rub Ivan's cock between his cheeks, shivering at the friction and pleasure, stroking Ivan's cock with the tips of his fingers gently to get him hard again.

Ivan moaned as Alfred's talented fingers wrapped around his cock, quickly making the offending body part stand up straight.

Alfred bit his lip and guided Ivan's cock into his hole, mewling and shaking as just the head went in. He moaned as he pushed back, swallowing the Russian's shaft further as far as the position allowed. "Oh my god..." he whimpered, shuddering as his cock quickly came back to life with the stimulation to his oversensitive ass.

Ivan, seeing Alfred's cock react to the stimulation, wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping up and down slowly with his hand, the other moving to Alfred's hip.

"Ahn...n-no," Alfred whimpered, closing the distance between their bodies and draping his arms over Ivan's shoulders. "J-just wanna cum from my ass..." he mumbled breathlessly, mewling as he rocked his hips, pulled forward with Ivan's aid. Ivan just smiled, knowing Alfred was having a hard time controlling himself. He pumped Alfred's cock a bit fast, timing it with their deep thrusts.

Alfred mewled, burying his face in Ivan's scarf, breathing hard as he shuddered every time his sweet spot was hit. He burrowed deeper, finally finding the skin of Ivan's neck and nipping gently. He figured if Ivan got to leave hickeys he could do the same.

Ivan froze, coming to a complete halt when Alfred reached his neck, nipping at it gently. He felt heat burn through his body and his face turned a light shade of red.

"What's wrong?" Alfred mumbled, licking Ivan's neck gently, tongue running over...was that a scar? "You stopped moving..." He pulled back a little, brow furrowing. "And your face is all red..."

Ivan's breathing had sped up, and his eyes were glazed over. He turned to look at Alfred when the voice rang out around him, and he lost it. Before Ivan could think about what he was doing, he flipped Alfred onto his back, quickly changing their positions before thrusting so deep into the body beneath him, that there was no doubt Alfred would feel the remnants of it for days. He grabbed both of Alfred's hands, pinning them above his head as Ivan attacked Alfred's lips fiercely, nipping, sucking, licking, and biting.

Alfred let out a sharp scream, Ivan's cock reaching places so deep inside him he hadn't even known it was possible. His eyes rolled back in his head, back arching up so far it was painful. He weakly pulled at his hands, wanting to grab onto something but not having nearly enough focus to break free. Another pleasure filled scream left him as Ivan began hitting his sweet spot over and over with force that was sure to leave him aching for hours.

Ivan was breathing hard, cold air leaving his mouth which made the air fog every time he huffed out in time with the thrusts. He moaned over and over, completely lost in Alfred's heat, the warmth consuming him, although he was still as cold as ever to the touch. As his high slowly began to fade, his loosened the hand that was pinning both of Alfred's above his head, and once again laced his fingers into Alfred's.

Alfred's screams faded into mewls, leaving him disappointed that the raucous, mind-blowing fucking had only lasted so long. He leaned up as far as he could and started biting and licking at Ivan's neck again. It had seemed to work the first time, why not again? He had liked how uncontrolled Ivan had been, animalistic and raw...

Ivan shuddered as the one place that made him lose control was once again stimulated. He saw red as his whole body felt as though it had burst into flames. He used both his hands now to pin Alfred's above his head, shoving them into the mattress as his intensity once again rose to the point of utter annihilation. He looked down, and all he could see was Alfred's face, his water blue eyes, his blushing face. All he could hear was the noises Alfred was making, the mewls, and screams. All he could feel was Alfred's body, like it was another part if his, as they slammed into each other like trains on a collision course over and over again.

Alfred's screaming returned as he found that wonderful hard and fast paced rhythm that he was learning he loved. He screamed one last time as he arched his back, finding climax with a glorious cumshot and going limp. His tongue hung out his mouth as he panted and whined with Ivan still filling him over and over.

Ivan pumped into Alfred, and came again deep inside the blonde, his juices overflowing around his cock, and leaking from Alfred's hole. Ivan remained frozen there for a moment before his eyes cleared, and he pulled out of Alfred, falling to the side in a lump. He was breathing hard, his face still trying to fade from that light shade of red that was unusual on his pale face.

Alfred thought he had passed out for a moment when Ivan had kept fucking him and rolled onto his side, finding Ivan beside him. "Wow," he murmured, body aching from the rough treatment he had received. And rough he liked it. "Just...wow. What was that all about? Not complaining but...wow."

Ivan grumbled, still slightly out of it, he turned and pulled Alfred close to his body, encasing the other in his arms.

Alfred snuggled up close, hands feeling out Ivan's muscular body. "I think I need another bath," he mumbled, sighing contentedly. "My ass is leaking a shitload of cum..." As he spoke he trailed a hand down, gripping Ivan's soft cock and stroking him, the remnants of cum making his hand slide over the flesh easily.

Ivan moaned as Alfred's hand gripped his cock for the second time that day. He was already sensitive from having all the friction inside Alfred that this little touch caused shivers to crawl up his spine.

Feeling Ivan's grip around him slacken a bit, Alfred slid down the Russian's body, settling between his legs and giving his cock a shy lick. "I got your cock all dirty," he mumbled, licking up the excess cum caught in Ivan's foreskin, "so I'll clean it for you."

Ivan went completely jelly at Alfred's words. Although he didn't like letting other people do things for him, he couldn't move very well right now, and so his choices were limited. He moaned as Alfred licked his cock like it was food.

Alfred briefly wondered if Ivan even had anymore cum to give, but didn't think it would fit the mood to really ask. He licked and slurped obscenely around Ivan's member, forcing him to erection again and licking up all the excess semen and saliva. It didn't taste particularly bad... Salty and a little tart, but not explicitly bad. He wondered if he could swallow this time...

Ivan twitched a bit, moaning every few seconds. He gripped strands of Alfred's hair in his fingers, enjoying the feeling of the soft golden stands running over his palms.

Alfred took the Russian into his mouth, moaning as his cowlick was smoothed over, making him shiver. He sucked a bit, cheeks sinking in just slightly as he applied some suction before pulling off and licking around the crown, sucking on the tip just barely.

Ivan moaned again, tugging on Alfred's hair trying to get the blonde to do more.

Alfred took the silent cues, wrapping his lips around Ivan's cock again and sucking sweetly before pulling off and laving his cock with saliva before repeating the process all over again.

Ivan's eyes rolled back in his head, his legs twitching every once in a while. Those lips could do heavenly things.

Alfred licked down Ivan's cock, the tip of his tongue trailing down further, hand grasping Ivan's balls as he took a tentative lick. He made a face and went back up, though his grip didn't slacken in the slightest as he took the Russian into his mouth as far as he could go, bobbing his head slightly.

Ivan groaned from the pleasure that felt so good it almost hurt. Why was Alfred so good at this? It was almost like he was on another level, although that couldn't be compared to how he had been earlier when he'd lost all control, but this was about the most amazing feeling that was one he had time to savor.

Alfred sucked a bit, sighing around Ivan's cock slightly. When would he be done? His jaw was starting to get sore... He pulled off and dragged the flat of his tongue over the head of Ivan's cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that was gathered there. He slid his tongue around the edges of Ivan's foreskin, kissing the tip and poking the slit with his tongue gently.

With a moan, Ivan came again, head falling back into the bed in the after effects of yet another orgasm.

Alfred choked up as his mouth was flooded with cum. He couch and pulled back, struggling to swallow. He gulped awkwardly, semen dribbling down the corners of his mouth. "Gross..." he muttered, licking his lips. It was salty and heavy. He wasn't sure he liked it. Was he supposed to? He didn't ponder over it and snuggled up on top of Ivan, poking his cheek. "Can we go take a bath?"

Ivan groaned, and then took a shaky breath, before nodding, "Da," he said simply, although he held Alfred for a moment before allowing him to get up, his body slowly following.

_A/N: Reviews are verrrrry much appreciated, since we work super hard on these u _


End file.
